Veritas Xi: No Second Chances
by thunderspark12
Summary: Veritas Xi and her friends have been alone from the beginning. When the flock and Veritas' gang meet up, will that change? Or will they just end up breaking each other's hearts? Max/OC, Fang/OC. Jealousy awaits. Mwahaha. Flames welcome! SEQUEL UP! :
1. Heartache and Heartbreak

"Veritas, we can't stay, we have to go," Jake urged me, but I wouldn't budge.

I stood frozen while I watched the Zor Clan kill my parents right in front of my eyes. I lunged forward in attempt to stop them, but Jake held me back.

"Adrian, Danielle, move out," Jake ordered them. Adrian climbed the wall, and then reached his hand down to help Danielle climb it up.

"No!" I shouted, tears streaking my face and falling to the ground.

"Let's go," Jake whispered and I followed hesitantly, but without question. I took one more glance back, tears running down my face, as the Zor Clan were just finishing my parents off. I held Jake close, sobbing into his sweatshirt as he lifted both of us to climb the wall, and we left.

FLASHBACK, THREE YEARS AGO.

In case you haven't noticed, I'm Veritas Xi; age 13. I was an egg donated to science to become enhanced into some mutant freak as you can see. My friends, Jake Brams, Danielle Murphy, Adrian Davis and I have been together since as long as we can remember saving our butts from becoming Zor Clan prey. Jake and I are 13, and the other two, 12. All of our parents were killed, each one, by the Zor Clan led by Abel Spirl. Right then, our only objective was making sure we'd survive today, but soon that would all change.


	2. Caves, Names, and Pancakes

Max POV

"Hey guys! Up an' at 'em! The Voice has given me some coordinates and we'll need to stop somewhere for some grub before we head there. It's gonna be a long journey."

"You're in a surprisingly good mood," I heard a voice behind me say. Fang, my heart gave a little jump.

"Enjoy it while it lasts," I stated. He shrugged in agreement.

"Where we goin' for breakfast?" the Gasman asked, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Don't know. Does it matter?" I said. He shook his head.

"Didn't think so."

Veritas POV

A light tap on the shoulder woke me up from my sleep.

"Come on, Veritas. You're the last one up." Adrian said. I groaned, slowly getting up, and then stretching.

"What we eating?" I asked ungrammatically.

"There's an IHOP out of the woods, and west down the road," Danielle suggested.

"That sound good?" I asked. Three heads nodded. "IHOP it is then."

I picked up my backpack and jogged ahead of the group, up to Jake.

Max POV

"Those pancakes were delicious Max," Nudge babbled, "I wish we could eat like that everyday."

"What's wrong with my cooking?" Iggy asked sounding offended.

"Nothing. I just really like that place's hotcakes," Nudge said quickly, trying to sound innocent.

"Uh-huh. Sure," Iggy mumbled.

I felt that I needed to speak so an argument wouldn't begin.

"Okay guys. We're headed to a secluded part of Montana to meet up with a group of people. I don't know who they are or why the Voice wants us meet them; all I know is that we're looking for someone named Veritas Xi."

"What kind of name is that?" Gazzy asked.

"Veritas is Latin for truth, as for Xi, no clue." Fang answered.

"It's pronounced X-I, not Z-E-E," Angel pointed out.

"How do you know?" Gazzy challenged.

"I don't," Angel admitted, "It's just that something inside of me is saying that that is how her name is pronounced."

Veritas POV

"Jake, we should head to Dead Man's Cave." I said.

"Why?" he asked puzzled.

"Just feel like that's the place to be."


	3. Dead Man's Cave: Part 1

Max POV

"Max, how much longer 'til we get to… what's it called?" Nudge asked.

"Dead Man's Cave?" I suggested. She nodded. "Thirty minutes?" I guessed.

She shrugged. We've been flying for… what was it, 4 hours? We hadn't eaten since breakfast, and I promised the flock we'd eat as soon as we finished whatever the Voice wanted me to do. I knew the younger ones were starving.

Veritas POV

"This place brings back so many memories," Jake stated. I nodded in agreement.

"Let's explore!" Danielle exclaimed and she and Adrian ran off.

"Hey! Wait up!" I yelled and ran off to catch up with them along with Jake.

"Whoa," Jake said. That was a massive understatement. All around us were crystals, which reflected our bodies and faces from the single light beam from a hole in the ceiling. Straight across to the back wall was a waterfall/fountain thing that pooled and flowed into another tunnel.

"This place is so cool!" Danielle squealed.

"I'm thirsty. Can I get a drink from the fountain?" Adrian asked.

"Why not?" I said. He then sprinted over to the waterfall, stuck in his right hand, and completely froze where he was.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked.

"Something on my hand is glowing," he answered. Jake and I exchanged puzzled looks then went to see what it was.

He was right; something on his hand _**was**_glowing. It was a shape. It looked like two lighting bolts crossing over each other. The lighting bolts were imprinted on his right hand.

"That's strange, but just for our own amusement…" I grabbed Jake's right hand quickly so he couldn't pull back, and stuck it in the water.

"Hey!" he yelled. His hand started to glow too. It also had a shape on it. It was something related to a watch with a curved wrist strap.

"Danielle, you should try too," I said, but before I started her hand was already in. A little too anxious, don't you think? Not surprisingly, her hand did the same thing, but had a different shape. It was a seven-pointed star with a darker circle in the middle.

"Way cool!" she said, staring in her own amazement.

"Your turn," Jake said obviously.

I stuck my right hand in but nothing happened, no glow just a regular hand.

"Try your other hand," Adrian stated.

I put in my other hand; there's the glow. It was an arrow that sorta corkscrewed once. Why did my left hand have the shape thingie on it, and the rest on their right hands? So many questions, so little time.

"Maybe your special for some reason, X," she said. There's that nickname. Wait, how did she know what I was thinking?

"Dani, how did you know what I was thinking?" I asked with confusion.

"Didn't you say that out loud?" she questioned. I shook my head.

"I can read minds!" she stated, already coming to senses of her new skill.

Great. This'll be interesting.


	4. Dead Man's Cave: Part 2

Max POV

"Up ahead. To the left," I pointed. The whole flock swerved left and landed swiftly in the cave.

"Hello!" I called, "Anyone here?"

Veritas POV

What was that? It was coming from the entrance of the cave.

"Come on, Jake. I heard something. Let's go check it out. If it's the Zor Clan they're gonna be really sorry that they decided to knock on our doors today." I said. He nodded.

We very quietly sneaked around the corner by the entrance of the cave. No Zor Clan. Bummer. I gestured my head at Jake to go around the corner and that I would follow. We stepped around the corner and saw four pairs of eyes looking very surprised to see us, but to our disappointment there were two pairs of eyes narrowed.

Max POV

Two figures stepped around the corner. A skinny, but handsome looking, black- haired boy and a skinny brunette girl. I narrowed my eyes.

"We don't want to cause any trouble. 'K? So we'll just ask you some questions and we'll be on our way," I said carefully.

"Fine," the brunette stated simply.

"Do you know Veritas Xi?" I asked.

She snorted, "Do I know her? I am her," she said sarcasm dripping. "Oh, and by the way it's pronounced X-I."

I heard someone mumble told you so. Angel.

"Can we talk to you?" I asked.

Veritas POV

"Can we talk you?" the tallest girl asked.

I was about to say we come with a price, or a direct no, but before I could say anything Jake said…

"Sure."


	5. One on One

Veritas POV

What is Jake's problem? He's gonna regret this later.

"Hi. I'm Jake Brams," he said sweetly and stuck out his hand. He seemed dazed every time he looked at the tallest girl. I don't why, but it just seemed to annoy the crap out of me.

"Max. Maximum Ride, and of course you're the wonderful Veritas Xi I'm supposed to meet," she spoke.

"And I'm Fang," a very tall, dark, and kinda cute boy stepped out from behind Max.

"Why don't you come around back and meet the others," I suggested, gesturing around the corner. The six of them, Jake, and I went on back and saw Adrian and Danielle talking about something, probably Danielle's new power.

"Hey, you guys. This is…"

"Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel," Danielle listed.

"Wait, how'd she know what our names were?" I think Gazzy his name is, asked.

Before I could say anything, Dani blurted, "I can read minds."

I was pretty surprised not to see amazed and appalled looks on their faces.

"Meet the telepathic of our group; Angel," Max introduced.

"Really? You can read minds too? Let's go talk over there," Dani pointed.

"Um, hold up. Before you go over and "chat", we should probably all introduce ourselves," I said.

"Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, Fang, Max," she said pointing to a different person for every name, "Your turn."

"Veritas, Jake, Danielle, Adrian," I also introduced, "Why don't we all pair up have one-on-one time chats?"

Adrian POV

"So you're blind, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," Iggy said.

"Why are you called the Gasman?" I questioned.

Gazzy was about to say something when Iggy interrupted, "You don't wanna know."

Danielle POV

Angel and Nudge are so awesome!

"Thanks." I heard Angel say. Nudge looked confused. I mentally explained it to her. She nodded.

"What else can you guys do?"

"Well, I can hack into computers and sense peoples leftover emotions by touch," Nudge rambled on and on, "Angel can read minds and sometimes control them too, shape shift into a bird of paradise, and talk to fish."

"Whoa," I marveled.

"That's not all. She can also breathe underwater. Just like Max and Fang can," she said quickly and excitedly.

"What else can you guys do?" I asked again.

"Well Iggy can…"

Jake POV

"Wow. We look a lot alike," I said, pushing my dark brown hair that looks black, out of my eyes.

"Yeah I guess we do look a bit alike," he responded.

"What is something wrong?" I asked him. By the look in his eyes, I could just sense he wanted to say something.

"No. I just wanted to ask you something," he answered, "Are you and, um, Veritas like, dating?"

My eyes grew wide. What did he just say? "Um, no. What would make you think that?" I said.

"I don't know. I'm just, uh; I'm just not sure. I think I like her."

Veritas POV

"Why did you have to come and meet me?" I asked.

"Uh, you probably won't believe me, but I have a Voice in my head," she sputtered.

"Ooh," I remarked, "sounds like fun."

She shook her head, "Nope, not really."

"That's what I figured," I stated.

That's when I heard Iggy yell, "Dude, that's way cool!"

We both nodded once and headed off to where Iggy, Gazzy, and Adrian were.

"You've got to check this out!" Gazzy exclaimed.

Oh great. What now?


	6. Wallcrawls and Freefalls

**Veritas POV**

Wait… huh? Why was, why was Adrian on the ceiling?

"Adrian, how'd you get up there?" I yelled up to him.

"Don't know. I was just showing Iggy and Gazzy this cool back flip I know, and I, I kinda stuck to wall," he explained.

"He can climb walls! That's totally awesome," Gazzy said, then slapped high fives with Iggy.

"Kind of like Spiderman," Angel observed.

"Yeah, sweetie," Max confirmed.

"Can you get down?" Jake asked, standing next to Fang.

"I can try."

**Danielle POV**

Adrian can crawl walls? Okay, this is kind of getting freaky. I mean first I can read minds, but now this? What next?

**Adrian POV**

Okay, now to get down. Um, okay. First I'll take off this hand and, whoa, whoa I'm falling!

Relax. Just land on your feet, but the ceiling must be, what, 70 feet, 80 feet high?

_Slow down gravity_, I told myself. How? Um, back flip. Yeah. I'll just do a back flip about 20 feet from the ground.

**Max POV**

Wow. That kid's gotta have guts to fall 70 feet. What's he doing now? A back flip in midair?!? This kid's a stunt man. Adrian's landed abruptly, right after he performed his trick.

"Nice landing, dude," Iggy said, bumping fists with Adrian.

"Okay, you guys. I think we're going to crash here. That sound alright?"

I got some yeahs and yeses back.

"That okay with you, Veritas?"

She nodded.

**Veritas POV**

After a long discussion of where everyone was sleeping, I finally got prepared for bed. Max and I slept in a corner, Jake and Fang in a corner directly across from our corner, Nudge, Angel, and Dani in the corner to our left, and Ig, Gazzy, and Adrian in the last corner.

Fang had first watch. He was apparently on a laptop, ( who knows where he got that from ), typing.

**Fang POV**

Welcome to Fang's Blog!

You are Visitor Number: 126,982

Hey guys! We met up with Veritas and her crew. Surprisingly, she's kind of cute. I'm not sure if I should ask her out, or wait awhile. Since my blog entry is super short, I'll read some questions you guys sent in.

cooldudeinthehizhouse says: So ur thinkin about breakin up with Max, huh? I'm not sure if that a good idea, cuz if u break up with Max, she might break u.

Fang says: That's true, but she'll probably understand.

Rainie16 says: Max would totally understand, but she'd be heartbroken. You should probably wait awhile to see if Veritas likes you back.

Fang says: Thanks Rainie. That's a good idea. Hopefully she does.

Spots_n_Stripes says: OMG. I hope you're safe. I can't stop worrying about you guys.

Fang says: Thanks for caring, but we'll be fine with Max leading us. So don't trouble yourself.

Gotta go.

Fang out!


	7. Breakfast, Intangibility, Sinking Floors

**Veritas POV**

Wait, what? Oh, morning. Goody.

"You guys! Come on, up!" I shouted, lightly tapping everyone on the shoulder to wake up everybody.

I walked over to where Nudge, Angel, and Dani were sleeping.

"Come on, up Dani," I urged.

"Five more minutes," she said, making a gesture for me to go away.

"Get up, before I force you to get your butt up," I said with an edge in my voice.

"Getting up," she said, standing up, "Come on, Nudge, Angel, get up."

I turned around, pleased that my threatening worked, for the time anyways. Max walked up to me.

"Fang's going to go grab some grub from someplace nearby," she explained.

"Sounds good to me," I replied, walking over to sit down at the entrance of the cave letting my legs dangle over the edge. I gazed out into the open air with a surplus of trees surrounding at the bottom.

"What's up? Something bothering you?" Jake asked from behind me, then sitting down next to me.

"No, not really. Kind of. It's complicated." I said, looking at my feet. I then got up and walked over to the cave wall and leaned against it.

"Um, Veritas," he started, "Why are you sinking into the floor?"

WHAT!?!? I looked down. I _**was**_ sinking into the floor.

"Jake, help me," I begged. He reached out to grab my hands, but his hands went right through mine. I concentrated hard, mentally praying and hoping that I would be raised back up through the cave floor.

Fang landed at the entrance, his mouth opened, he dropped his stuff, and ran over to me.

"Why are you just standing there? Let's help her out!" Fang almost screamed.

"I've tried. It's like she's transparent, except not through sight but touch," he explained.

I felt a push from the bottom of my feet, and suddenly I was standing on the cave floor again. I sighed in relief, and hugged Jake.

"Everything okay here?" Adrian asked, while the rest trailed behind him.

"Did you bring breakfast?" the Gasman asked eagerly.

"Yeah," Fang said, "But right now that's not important. I think Veritas has a new power."


	8. Would you

**Sorry it took so long to update. I'll try to update more often. PROMISE! Don't forget to review.**

* * *

**Veritas POV**

Everyone was staring at me. AWKWARD.

"So… um, whatcha bring for breakfast?" I asked.

"Yeah," the Gasman joined in.

"I got granola bars and these mini donut things," Fang answered.

Max rubbed her hands together, "Well, let's eat then."

**Fang POV**

We basically stuffed our faces with food. It's kinda sad. I went over to talk to Veritas.

"Hey, Veritas," I greeted. "I wanted to talk to you."

She looked up to me with her gorgeous blue eyes, "Yeah. What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me," I said straight to her without stuttering.

"Um, yeah, sure," she said.

A wave a relief hit me. Thank God, she didn't say no. "So I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah."

**Jake POV**

Fang asked Veritas out!?!? No way! I was going to ask her out. Well anyway, where's Max?

**Max POV**

"Adrian, Ig, Gazzy. Careful," I told them. The three guys were going to go do something in the woods. They called it "exploring".

Jake walked around the corner. Jake! I wanted to talk to him.

"Hey Max," he said.

"Hey Jake," I replied.

"Look, I wanted to talk to you," I started.

"Yeah. Me too," he said.

"Well you first then," I stated.

He nodded. "Well, um do you want to go out? Like on a date?" he stuttered.

You know what's funny, I wanted to ask him the same thing.

"Sure."

"Great. Tonight good?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Great."

**Adrian POV**

This was great. Just me, Gaz, and Ig.

We ran into the woods.

"Race ya," I yelled, "Last one makes the stink bomb."

We raced into the forest, and met up in an open clearing.

"That was awesome!" Gazzy said, panting for breath.

Iggy nodded.

"Don't worry the party's just starting," a voice from behind us said.

The Zor Clan.

"Well, don't be a chicken, Abel. Come out on the dance floor," I shouted.

"Glad to." He stepped out with two other members of the Zor Clan, looking all giddy. "Didn't think you'd ever see us again, did you?"

He continued, "After we finished off all of your parents, we decided we'd come looking for you."

"I'm gonna kill you," I started, but Iggy interrupted me, "Come on let's go."

They both took off, and I jumped about 15 feet onto a tree, and climbed to the top of it. Then, Iggy and Gazzy grabbed my arms and flew us back to the cave. Veritas'll love to hear about this.


	9. Jealous Much?

**I'm going to try something new. 10 reviews equals next chapter. Got it? I know it's posibble 'cause every time I post a chapter I get like 50 hits. The song, Quiet by Demi Lovato I do not own. Nor the flock. But, thankfully I own Veritas, Jake, Dani, and Adrian.**

**"Can you start the chapter already? It's so good. Please just start the chapter..." Nudge rambles.**

**"SHUT UP!" everyone else yells at her.**

**Here we go...**

* * *

Veritas POV

I'm going on a date with Fang. I'm going on a date with Fang. This is going to be… fun, interesting? I barely know a single, dang thing about the guy. Now that I think about it, this sucks. Maybe I should cancel, no wait maybe I should… Veritas stop, you're almost as bad as Nudge. I then shuddered at that thought.

I sat down on the cave floor, wondering what the date's going to be like.

"So you're going on a date with Fang?" Dani asked and sat down next to me.

"Yeah. And I have no freaking clue what to do during it, or what to say," I spilled.

"It's gonna be just fine Veritas, Fang's a cool guy from what Nudge told me, and he doesn't talk that much either," she comforted me.

"Thanks, Danielle."

**Adrian POV**

Gazzy and Iggy made a soft landing in the cave entrance then set me down.

"Veritas! Veritas I need to talk to you," I called.

Veritas and Dani both came out of the cave, and Veritas said, "What's up?"

"The Zor Clan," I spoke, "They know where we are. We need to go, now!"

"Dani," Veritas addressed, "Go find the others and tell them that we need to head out now."

"And Adrian," she continued, "Go grab the AFTs."

**Max POV**

I was talking to Jake, watching Nudge and Angel talk, and wondering what Fang was doing in the corner by himself, all at the same time. I know; I'm a multi-talented girl.

"You guys, we gotta go, NOW!" Dani informed us.

I didn't take the time to ask questions. I grabbed my backpack, and headed to the entrance with Fang, Jake, Nudge, and Angel following me.

"Flock," I ordered, "Up and away." All of them did it except Fang.

"Fang," I started.

"How are Veritas and the others supposed to get out of here?" he interrupted.

"We have are own form of transportation," Veritas said.

_HUH?_ I thought. Adrian rode on a vehicle of some sort that kind of looked like an ATV.

I opened my mouth, but Dani answered my question before I asked it, "These are called AFTs, or at least that's what we call them. AFT stands for A Form of Transportation. They also reach speeds of up to 150 mph."

She continued, "But only thanks to our amazing mechanic, Adrian."

Adrian blushed and looked down at his feet.

"You guys fly above us until we get to where we're going. Got it?" Veritas explained.

I nodded.

**Veritas POV**

I hopped onto my amazing camouflage AFT, while the rest of my group hopped onto theirs. I nodded my head up to Max and Fang, signaling that they could fly up to rest of the flock.

I then stuck my helmet on (that I customed designed), and hit the gas. My AFT's engine sprung to life and leapt forward. My speedometer's reading kept on increasing and increasing. Before I knew it, I'd hit a speed of 125 mph.

The others weren't far behind. We rode our AFTs for about 5 hours until we reached a town that had hotels, places to eat, things to do, and …

_I'm already seeming to like this town;_ I thought when I saw that this town had a Maple Ridge Ice Cream place here. We parked at a hotel, and walked inside to the lobby.

I walked up to the front desk and asked, "We would like a conjoined room, please."

The person nodded and gave me five cards. Perfect. One card for every two people. The flock walked in. We were all together again. We all squished into one elevator, and once the doors closed, we realized how this _so_ doesn't help our claustrophobia issues.

Fourth floor. The doors opened, and we practically all fell out. We turned a corner, and another one, and another one. It felt like we were going in circles, and no one was talking.

_It's much too quiet in here,_

_I wanna disappear,_

_I'm hearing myself thinking too clear._

_Quiet; Demi Lovato_

Finally, we made it to our rooms. Max spoke up when we made it into the room.

She said, "Girls this room. Boys in the other one," she continued, "Jake and I will be gone tonight, so Veritas and Fang are in charge."

"Well, actually," Fang started, "Veritas and I are going on a date, so Iggy'll have to be in charge."

Max's eyes narrowed at me, and then at Fang.

"Fang," Max said, "Can I talk to you now?"

They both walked off into the other room. Everyone looked at Jake and I. We did the only thing we could do; we shrugged.

**Max POV**

Fang looks at me innocently and asks, "What's wrong?"

I replied, lying through my teeth, "Nothing."

He then bluntly asked, "Then why'd you wanna to talk to me?"

"Just wanted to ask you… if you think putting Iggy in charge is a good idea."

He shook his head, "No, but do we have a better choice." He then turned around to go back into the other room.

I think I heard him mutter, Jealous much? My eyes narrowed again at him, and I followed him out.


	10. That's Hilarious

**Okay, I received a question asking, Is this story after the 5th book? A: Yes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max or any other MR characters. James Patterson does. I do own Veritas, Jake, Adrian, and Dani though. **

**Shoutouts: Rainie16 you rock! **

**Also I might be needing some new characters in the story. So the first 6 reviewers get to be in the story. P.S. In your review leave a name.**

**Now on with the story.**

* * *

Veritas POV

Fang and I left the hotel room and walked to the elevator. We both stepped in.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Surprise," he said.

I looked up to his face and our eyes met. The elevator doors opened, and we got out. Fang and I walked through the hotel lobby to the parking lot.

I was so hypnotized by his black eyes, I could barely think. His wings unfurled and his strong arms wrapped around my waist, then he jumped into the deep velvet sky and took me with him. We flew in sync, and I loved every second of it.

We landed who knows where, but it was gorgeous. It was a beach, by the looks of it anyways. A weeping willow tree stood alone where the grass ended and turned into sand. The sand went on for about twelve feet, and then finished where the tide of the ocean lapped up against it.

"Um, wow," was all I could say.

Fang nodded. I looked out at the ocean once again, marveling at how beautiful it was. I turned back around. Fang disappeared.

"Fang!" I called. "I know you can turn invisible." No response.

I sighed, thinking about how boyish and mysterious he was trying to be. I climbed the willow and sat down on one of its limbs. A cool breeze blew across my neck.

"Fang, this isn't funny," I said. Someone wrapped their arms around me from behind and answered, "I think it is." Fang.

I simply replied, "How funny is this?" Using my power, I slid through his arms and pushed him. He fell off the willow, hitting a couple branches on the way down, but he caught an updraft, which carried him back up to me.

"Hilarious," he whispered, then flew off with me once again a couple feet above the ocean. Fang suddenly dropped me, and I splashed into the water. As soon as my head bobbed above the water, he started cracking up.

_He did not just do that_, I thought to myself. I swam back to shore with Fang waiting at the coastline. He helped me out of the water.

"How 'bout a hug, Fang?" I asked. Before he could respond, my arms were already wrapped around him. When I released him, he was soaked.

Fang opened his mouth, but I stuck my finger on his lips before he could say anything.

"That's what you get for dropping me," I stated.

"I was just going to say you better run," he said calmly.

"Why?" I asked.

" 'Cause I'm so gonna get you for doing that."

I started running; I must be slow because he caught up to me really fast. He grabbed me and spun me around.

"Fang put me down," I barely made out because I was laughing so hard. Finally, I was set down.

"You wouldn't mind if I did this. Would you?" he said.

"Do what?" I asked.

He leaned into me and kissed me.

Fang reluctantly pulled away and asked, "Wanna go get some ice cream?"

I smiled and sweetly said, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."


	11. Half of LOVE

**Jake POV**

"You ready to go?" I asked Max.

"Yeah," she mumbled, "Where are we going?"

I grinned, "Go-cart place and arcade. I also made sure nobody was there 'cause I have claustrophobia issues."

"Same here. Thanks." We hopped on my AFT and rode off. When we reached the place, I opened the door and we walked in.

"You ever been go-carting before?" I asked her. Max shook her head. I continued, "Well, it's a lot of fun. Come on. Let's go." We sat down in separate go-carts, and waited for the light to go green. Then, we raced off. I was whooping her butt at first, but once she got the hang of it, dang, she's really good.

"I'm gonna lap you," she chanted behind me.

"In your dreams," I shouted, and pushed down the gas pedal even harder. We had one more lap to go, and we were tied. All in all, Max whooped my butt.

When we got out of the go-carting section of the building. We played arcade games. Again, Max beat me. But, we had a lot of tickets to go get prizes. So, that's where we headed next. Max left to go to the bathroom, so I spent the tickets on a necklace.

The necklace had diamonds on it, and was one of those half-and-half necklaces. One half said LO, the other VE to spell LOVE.

When she came back, she asked me, "What did you spend the tickets on?" I held out the necklace. Max said, "It's beautiful. Thanks." She took the LO half, and asked me if I could help her put it on. She turned around, and I connected the clasp.

"I saw and ice cream place on the way in," Max said sort of smiling.

"Already ahead of you," I said getting on my AFT. She got on, and we were off.


	12. DoubleDate WAIT! WHAT!

** REVIEW! PEOPLES!!! P.S. I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT MAKING ANY NEW CHAPS LATELY. SO, I'VE POSTED TWO TODAY AND HOPEFULLY GETTING TWO MORE ON TONIGHT. ENJOY!!!! AND REVIEW!!!!!!**

**P.P.S. NO, I DO NOT HAVE MENTAL PROBLEMS. I'M JUST EXTREMELY HYPER AND EXCITED!!! I LOVE THIS CHAPTER.**

**DISCLAIMER: ME (SADLY) DOESN'T EQUAL JAMES PATTERSON. I'M NOT HIM AND I DIDN'T WRITE THE AMAZING MAXIMUM RIDE SERIES. NOW ON WITH MY STORY!**

* * *

Veritas POV

Fang flew us to the Maple Ridge Ice Cream place. We walked in with our fingers intertwined, and I couldn't stop smiling. This was amazing. He was amazing.

"What do you want?" he asked me.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I asked you first," he pointed out.

"I asked you second."

"I going to get rainbow sherbet," he told me. I raised my eyebrows.

"Rainbow sherbet?" I gestured at him. Black hair, black clothes, black everything. He just chuckled. While he ordered, I got us some napkins and a table. He sat down at the table with the rainbow sherbet and two spoons. We were talking, eating ice cream, and doing flirty like stuff when Fang's mouth just dropped open.

"Fang!"

"Max!" Fang said. I looked back. Low and behold, there standing in the doorway was Jake and Max holding hands.

"Jake!" I said in total surprise.

"Veritas!" I looked away for a quick second thinking about how bad things were going to turn out. Why did you have to show up? I mentally thought at him angrily. You're going to ruin everything.

"Jake, Max," I spoke up, "What a total surprise!"

To my amazement, Fang said, "Well, now that you're here I guess we could double date." Max and I shot a look at Fang saying, What are you doing!!

"That would be fun," Jake agreed. I flashed him a fake smile.

Max came over to us and said, "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Me too," I stated. We both stalked off to the bathroom.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?"

"Why did Fang have to say that?"

"I don't know, but why did Jake have to agree to it?"

"I don't know either," I paused, then grinned, "We could make their life miserable for it."

She started nodding, "I knew there was a reason I always like you." We walked out of the bathroom and sat down at the table where Jake and Fang were conversing.

"So, Veritas," Max spoke to me, "Did you know Fang has a thing for girls with red hair?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's so obvious. He stares at every strawberry-headed girl. Anywhere, anytime." Fang shot a look at Max, then blushed and looked down.

"But I don't have red hair," I said. Max shook her head. "Does that mean you don't like me, Fang?"

"No, I don't like you. I love you, Veritas. Even if you have red hair or not." He kissed the top of my head. I could feel Max swelling up with anger, rage, and jealousy. And, she was sitting on the other side of the table!!

"I think it's time to go," I said getting up. Fang nodded.

"We should get going too," Max agreed, then added on, "Before Iggy blows up the hotel."

All four of us walked out the door. Fang slowly wrapped his arms around my waist and took off.

The last thing I noticed was Max's face turning a purplish-red. Hopefully, she doesn't try to kill me.


	13. Operation: REVENGE! Part 1

**Review peoples!!! I usually reply to your reviews and I need ideas for Operation: REVENGE!! Submit plz!! **

**P.S. If I don't get any ideas, I can't make another chapter. That's how bad my block is.**

* * *

Veritas POV

When we got back to the hotel, which was way before Max and Jake did, I went to see how the kids were doing. Hoping that the whole place wasn't blown up, I opened the door nervously. I smiled when I looked in. Everyone had collapsed.

It was eleven and I didn't have to worry about getting the kids to bed. I picked up Danielle and carried her to her bed. Fang helped me out. Last one on the floor was Iggy.

I whispered to Fang, "I'm not picking him up." He nodded in agreement. Fang walked over to Iggy and punched him. When Iggy awoke, I almost cracked up. He like freaked out.

Fang whispered something in Iggy's ear that sounded like get to bed. So, he slowly got up and flopped down in his bed. Max and Jake walked in not long after.

"I'm going to bed," Fang said.

"Me too," Jake agreed. They both went into the other room.

I motioned my head to the door. Max knew what I was thinking. We took the elevator to the lobby. There were some chairs in the corner. So, we sat our butts down in them.

"Revenge?" I asked her already knowing what the answer would be. Max nodded slowly and grinning evilly. We discussed what we were going to do to both of them.

"I like it," I said. But inside, I was kind of worried. First, for what Fang would do to me. Second, for what Jake would do to me. But, I didn't really care right now. They deserved this. And they didn't even see it coming.

We went back upstairs lying down in our beds. But I couldn't fall asleep because of the excitement and anticipation bubbling inside. They are so going to regret ever doing that.

**Max POV**

Everyone woke up the next morning. Time for Operation: REVENGE!


	14. Operation: REVENGE! Part 2

**So peoples! Where are my reviews? **

**Shoutouts: Rainie16, YOU ARE AMAZING, AWESOME, AND JUST FREAKIN' COOL!! She reviews my story, unlike some people. **

**And yes I'm talking to you! I can see how many people view my story and it's almost 200 people. So, I should not have just twelve reviews. I appreciate your comments trust me. And I like to send shoutouts in this prologue thingy. So in hoping that you review my story, I've written a super-extra-amazingly-drama-filled-long chapter. And if you have any ideas, write it in your reviews. What do you know, it might end up in the story. Or you might become a character. Ever think of that?**

**SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO CHAPTER 14: OPERATION: REVENGE, PART 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I SADLY DONT OWN MR OR ANY OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS :'( BUT I OWN VERITAS, JAKE, DANI, AND ADRIAN.**

**Veritas POV**

I was awakened by Fang gently shaking me.

"Come on, Veritas. Get up," he whispered.

I just groaned and said, "Is there breakfast?"

Fang sighed and laughed, "Yes. And Iggy made boatloads of it." I quickly got up. I walked into the kitchen area with Fang trailing behind me. I wonder where Jake and Max are. To answer my question, Max strolled in, grabbed a piece of toast, and stood by me.

"Okay, guys," she said, "Veritas and I will be, um, busy today. So, um, have fun with Jake and Fang." Max then grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room.

"Max?" I said. She made a noise that sounded like, what. I continued, "I'm in my pajamas." She threw some clothes at me and led us to the bathrooms. I went in the stall, and she started to talk to me.

"So, I'm thinking for Fang we could like dye his clothes or something like that. But, I'm not sure about Jake. I don't really know him," she suggested.

I smiled to myself, "Jake really hates, or gets really annoyed, when there's British people talking."

"Well, how are we going to get British people here? We're in Shoreline, Oregon."

I opened my bathroom stall door, completely changed now, and said, "Oh, we don't need to bring British people here. They already are," I paused and spoke in a British accent, "Cheerio. I'm Veritas."

Max nodded and grinned evilly. We walked out and headed for the parking lot. When we reached the parking lot, we got on my AFT. I roared the engine to life. We sprang forward in a single motion. I got on the main road, and pulled into the nearest Tal-Mart.

"How much cash you got?" Max asked me. I quickly counted.

"$250."

"Same here." We walked in, and I grabbed a cart. I turned right, walked a bit, then turned left. We walked until we saw the isle that said, Cloth and Dye. We quickly veered into the isle. Max just grabbed a bunch of dye bottles. I left her with the cart, and sprinted down the isle. I scanned the shelves until I found the bottle that said Neon Pink on the side. Perfect.

I ran back to Max and threw the bottle of dye in the cart.

She picked up the bottle I picked out, "Neon pink. Love it." I grinned. We stopped at the Sublane there and grabbed some sandwiches. After we had finished lunch, we headed back to the hotel.

**Fang POV**

Max and Veritas are gone, and Jake and I are in charge of six kids. They're going to want to do something. Crap.

"Fang," a tiny voice behind me said. I turned around. Angel.

"Yeah, Angel. What is it?"

"Well," she started, "Dani, Nudge, and I wanted to go to the beach today, and we were wondering if you could take us."

The beach? How did she know there was a beach here? "I would, but I'm not sure if Ig, Gaz, and Adrian want to go."

Iggy walked by, "Go where?"

"The beach," Nudge said from the other side of the room.

"Guys?" Iggy called to Gazzy and Adrian. The two looked up at Iggy. "Wanna go to the beach?"

"Sure," Adrian said turning back around to whatever he was doing with Gazzy. Gazzy nodded enthusiastically.

Jake appeared out of nowhere, "I guess we're going to the beach," he paused, "Go get ready then." The six kids hurriedly grabbed their swimsuits, and rushed off to get changed.

"Fun," I said to nobody.

"Yeah, I know, dude," Jake said to me, "Go get ready. I'll change after you."

"Cool, man," I replied and bumped fists with him. I went to my backpack and grabbed my swim trunks and a shirt (to hide the wings, duh).

I went to the public bathrooms because the other kids were using the other bathrooms in our rooms. I was back in the room in less than two minutes. Jake headed out after I came back. In about fifteen minutes, we were all ready to go.

We hastened to the parking lot, and hopped on the AFTs. Veritas' was gone. I wonder where they are. I gave directions on how to get to the beach, but I made sure we were a couple miles from where Veritas and I were last night. Wouldn't want Nudge picking up on any leftover emotions.

The AFT came to a sudden halt. We were at the beach. Luckily, no one was there. Oh, and for any of you out there wondering where Total and Akila are; they're on their honeymoon. I'm not giving any details on the wedding because I'm sure it wouldn't sound that great in my opinion.

The girls ran to the water right away. Adrian and Gazzy looked like they really wanted to join them so I took their stuff, and they ran off to join them. Iggy was gathering his bearings, while Jake and I went to set down all the stuff. I laid down my towel and sat on it.

**Danielle POV**

"Let's build a sand castle," Nudge suggested, "Not just a regular one a really cool one." I nodded in agreement.

Angel spoke, "Gazzy, Adrian. Go get some shells and stuff like that." Gazzy and Adrian ran off. Gazzy was just like Adrian, but Adrian was four years older. They could be brothers. Not kidding.

Nudge had a bucket and ran to where the tide was coming in to get some damp sand. Once her bucket was filled, she came back and dumped it so Angel and I could start forming it into a castle.

I got into a comfortable position and started forming the base of the castle. Angel was building a trench around it. Nudge came back with some more wet sand and started helping me with the actual castle. I had finished the base by the time Nudge had come back, so we started working on the main section of the castle. We finished that section of the castle in about fifteen minutes, and moved on to left wing of it. When we were halfway through building the left wing, a foot came down on the middle of the castle.

I brushed myself off and stood up, "Excuse me. What do you think you're doing?"

**Jake POV**

I set down my towel next to Fang's. So I started to talk to him.

"So, Max looked pretty upset when we double dated last night," I told him looking at Nudge who was gathering sand.

"Yeah, so did Veritas. But, they'll probably get over it," he replied to my observation, "By the way, did Max tell you what she and Veritas were doing today?" I shook my head.

"Crap," Fang muttered.

"What?"

He explained to me, "They're planning revenge." I thought about it for a second.

"I don't think Veritas would… Crap, we're in for it," I said.

"What do you mean?" Fang asked, "I mean, Veritas seemed like the amateur-type of prankster." I quickly shook my head in disagreement.

I remembered, "When Veritas and I were seven, I "accidentally" destroyed her favorite doll. And," I gulped, "The next morning I woke up in a red ants' nest." Fang's eyes grew wide.

"She didn't do that to you, man," Fang chuckled. I nodded to show that she really did do that to me. When that happened, I had a new respect for what happened to her toys.

"We're dead," Fang sighed.

"I know." A scream came from where the girls, Adrian, and Gazzy were. I looked up. Danielle and Nudge were deep in a feud with three other boys. Great.

**Veritas POV**

When Max and I returned to the hotel, no one was in our rooms. There was a note on the door.

It read,

_Max,_

_ We went to the beach. Join us if you can. Veritas knows where it is (wink, wink). _

_–Fang_

And, yes it actually did say (wink, wink).

"Veritas. Let's get this done with before they come back," I told her. We rummaged through Fang's stuff. He had two shirts and two pair of pants. Veritas pulled out the dye.

First, we dyed his shirt bright orange. Like neon orange. And his pants, well, we kept them black, but added some color to the pockets. Splashes of orange were put all over the pockets.

The other shirt he had, we dyed pink. I know we're evil. Same process with the pants. Fang would look so weird in this clothing. The plan was perfect.

"Wanna go to the beach now?" I asked her.

"The beach?" she questioned a little too quickly.

"Yeah," I replied, "Fang and the others went to the beach."

"Oh," Veritas said, "Yeah. Sure. Let's get changed."

**Danielle POV**

I repeated myself, "What do you think you're doing?" There were three boys standing there with disgusted looks on their faces.

The one in front said, "What do you mean? We didn't do nothing."

"Yeah, you did," I pressed, "I saw you smush our castle with my own eyes."

"Maybe you should get your eyes checked," the same one spoke again. I walked up to him and slapped him across the face hard.

"Don't lie to me."

A different boy spoke up now, "You think you and your friends can slap one of us and get away with it?" I nodded.

The last boy said, "Think again." The boy I slapped was standing again, and he came up to me and punched me. I quickly punched him back and slammed a roundhouse kick into his side. I heard his breath come out of him. He swung at me again, but I dodged him. The second boy came up from behind a held me in place so I couldn't do anything.

That's when Nudge body slammed him. I'm serious. She actually body slammed him. I broke free of him quick, and went to go help Angel who was dealing with the third boy. Then, the first boy came up behind me picked me up and started to cut off my air support. My vision started to fade until he suddenly dropped me and started to scream like a little girl.

I saw Adrian right there yanking his hair and his ear like a mother would her child. It was quite funny. I was about to crack a joke, but then I remembered Angel. When I turned to go help her, Gazzy was there beating up the boy like a punching bag.

I heard Gazzy saying a word with each punch, "Don't… mess… with… my…sister!" Finally, the boy dropped to the ground unconscious.

I ran to Nudge who was struggling with the second boy. He was the biggest, so you can understand why she would be struggling with him. I found his arm and bit down on it hard. He screamed and fell to his knees, examining the bite. Nudge and I slapped high fives, and ran to where Adrian was deep in battle with the first boy. They were circling each other waiting for the other to attack.

"Why don't you just leave and run home to your mother?" Adrian sneered.

"Well, at least I have a mother," the boy sneered back. Adrian screamed and lunged at him. And let me say, the other boy sank to the ground like a rock. He punched Adrian in the eye giving him a black eye. And, Adrian returned the favor by punching him in the nose. A hearable sound came from that punch. I'm pretty sure his nose broke because blood started pouring out of it.

"Come on, boys. Let's go. These maggots aren't worth it," the first boy said. He turned around with his two other friends and started walking away. Adrian yelled again and started running toward him. The boy turned around and did something to Adrian. No one really saw what he did, but Adrian fell to his knees gasping for air.

I ran to Adrian to see what was wrong.

"Adrian," I started, "What's wrong? What did he do to you?" Adrian opened his mouth, but no words came out, not even a sound.

"He needs help, guys," I said to whoever was behind me. I didn't know at that time. Gazzy helped me carry him to Fang, Jake, and Iggy who were running toward us.

When Fang reached us, he asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. I didn't see what happened, and he's not talking," I managed with a tear running down my cheek.

"Okay. Iggy, check him out," he ordered. We set Adrian down gently, and Iggy went to work. His hands tenderly ran across Adrian's body.

Iggy finally said, "Part of his rib is fractured and he might have punctured something."

Angel asked the dreaded question, "Does he have to go to the hospital?" Iggy frowned and slowly nodded. I squeezed my eyes shut, and a bunch of flashbacks rushed back in Technicolor. Let's just say they weren't the most pleasant.

I pushed myself into Adrian's mind and tried to soothe him, tell him he's alright.

When I opened my eyes, his face looked more relaxed.

"If we're going to the nightmare place, let's go now," I said. Everyone else nodded. Iggy carried Adrian on the way to the hospital. When we got there, they took Adrian in right away and examined him. I wanted to go in there with him, but the doctors wouldn't let me.

Adrian is like a brother to me. And, he's only hurt because of me. If he hadn't helped me out, we wouldn't be in this mess. And, I would probably be dead or severely injured. So there you go.

Angel suddenly said while we were waiting in the waiting room (ironic isn't it), "Max and Veritas are on their way. And, boy is Max mad." I just sat there miserably waiting for the nurse or doctor to come out and say something. About five minutes later, breaking me away from my depressed thoughts, Max and Veritas came barging in.

Veritas asked me, "How is he?"

I shrugged and said, "I don't know."

"You've got to know something," she started again.

"We've got nothing," Jake said. Veritas sighed deeply, sat next to Jake, and started talking to him.

**Veritas POV**

"If they've done anything to him, I swear I'll …" I whispered to Jake.

"You'll do what?" he interrupted, "Get them back. How? Have you ever thought of that? How, Veritas? How?"

"I don't know how," I said a little louder than I wanted to, "I don't know, but you know I'd go after them anyways. I don't care if we can't. I'd do it anyways. This someone of our own we're talking about. Adrian," I paused, "And if you really cared about him, you'll go after them with me."

"Veritas…" he started, but I didn't allow him to finish. I was already out the door before he could say anything else. I could feel him coming after me. I didn't care. I was just sick of this. I jumped onto my AFT and rode off.

**Fang POV**

I ran after Veritas, but I didn't reach her in time. She was already heading off on her vehicle. Jake came out after me.

"Look what you did!" I screamed at him, "She's gone, and now with those people out there, she's in danger too."

Surprisingly, Jake yelled back at me, "Those people have been out there forever. And, Veritas knows how to protect herself from them, and for thirteen years now, we've been protecting each other without you there."

I punched him. Max walked out at that time. She came up to me and slapped me.

"Fang! What are you thinking?" she screamed at me, "This isn't his fault. Come on, Jake. Let's fix this." Jake pulled back reluctantly, but Max pulled him along with her.

I need some time alone. I ran and took off into the sunset sky. I need to get away from this drama.

* * *

**Don't worry, Fang. More drama's on the way! Mwahahahahahahaha! R&R ppls!! AND IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE TOP PROLOGUE THINGY-MABOB, READ IT! READ IT! READ IT! (NO PRESSURE OR ANYTHING)**

* * *


	15. Phoenix: The Listener

**Jake has a new power in this chapter! Ha, tell me what you think about it!! I really love your ideas. (Even though I haven't gotten any yet :P) Well R&R peoples!!**

* * *

Veritas POV

A tear trailed down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away. I need to get away. Away from all this crap. I pushed the engine harder. I looked back for a quick second; the city lights fading away. I swerved around the corner and stopped my AFT. I jumped off and started running. I wasn't even looking where I was going. Now I can say it's not a very smart thing to do. I tripped over a tree root and fell flat on my face. I got up and scanned the horizon. A lonely maple tree sat nine yards away from me. I ran to it, climbed it, and perched myself on one of its limbs.

What's happening to me? I thought for a second. Stupid teenage hormones. I can't believe Jake. He's always backed me up. Always agreed with me. He's changing, and, and I can't stand it. I dropped my head into my hands and cried.

"You okay?" a voice said.

I quickly gathered myself together and said, "What do you want?"

"To know if you're okay." I looked down to the ground. A girl was there, dressed in camouflage clothing. She jumped up to me. Yes, she jumped twenty feet up to me in a single bound. "I'm Phoenix," she introduced herself.

"Veritas," I replied.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

I chuckled, "You barely know me, and you want to know what's my problem."

"Well, I guess that's just me, and it looks like you need someone to listen to you," she smiled. I laughed to myself.

"Maybe you know more about me than I think," I said. I paused, "You really want to indulge in my problems?" She nodded.

I shook my head and sighed, "Well, now you're in for it. I'm dating someone."

"What's his name?" she interrupted me.

I sighed then smiled, "Fang."

She gasped, "You mean Fang from Fang's Blog. I love his blog." A confused look swept across my face.

"Fang has a blog?" I asked. Phoenix nodded. She pulled out a laptop from her backpack and typed in . . And, what do you know, Fang has a blog. I pulled the laptop away from her to examine it. I clicked on his latest archive.

_Welcome to Fang's Blog!_

_You are Visitor Number: 735,908_

_Veritas said yes! Well, I mean I asked her out, and she said yes! I can't wait for the date. I have no clue what I'm going to do. P.S. Max doesn't know._

_YO_BRO says: dude that's awesome. watch out for Max though._

_Fang says: I know what you're saying._

_Me14 says: Best of luck to you. You just got yourself into a big dramafest._

_Fang says: I think I can handle it._

_Rainie16 says: See, I told you to wait, and how did that work out for you?_

_Fang says: Great. Thanks, Rainie._

_Gotta get ready for my date with Veritas. So excited. See you guys._

_Fang out!_

Whoa. Fang wrote about me. Me. Why would he write about me?

Phoenix interrupted my thoughts, "Can I have my laptop back?"

I nodded, "Sure."

"So, you're Veritas?" she asked. I nodded. Phoenix continued, "Well, Fang really likes you. Wait, you said you were having problems with him." I sorta laughed and shook my head.

"No," I stated, "It's just that, there's this other guy, Jake, and he's my best friend. And, well, he's been acting up lately. He's never been like this before. I'm just really confused. It's just that whenever he looks at this other girl, I feel like acid's burning a hole in my stomach. I don't know what's wrong with me. I think I like him." Phoenix just looked at me. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, sweetie," she comforted, "All girls go through that. Trust me, I'm in that position right now, and it's a big dramafest."

I laughed, "Same here. I came here to just get away from all that junk."

"Well, you know what?" she said, "You're welcome here anytime you want to come over. Here's my number, too. If you ever need to call me."

I smiled taking the piece of paper out of her hand, "Thanks."

"I've got to go," Phoenix said looking down at her watch, "Hopefully, I see you again." She jumped down from the tree, waved, and ran off.

**Jake POV**

Max pulled me inside and started to clean up my bloody nose. I kept on telling her I was fine. But, you know girls. I really wanted to talk to Veritas and explain to her everything. I just wished I knew where she was.

Danielle came up to me and asked me, "Where did Veritas go?"

I shrugged and said, "She ran off." Dani just shook her head in disappointment and sat by herself in the corner.

I suddenly had a vision of where Veritas was. She was talking to a girl about our age in a tree. The other girl pulled out a laptop, and Veritas started reading something. Then, I started moving backwards from where Veritas was to where I was sitting.

"I know where Veritas is."

* * *

**Well now you know his power. And there's a new character. What's up with her? Mwahaha. More info coming up in the next chapter. **

**DON'T FORGET R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R!!!**


	16. All that Fluff and Stuff

**Thanks to all who have reviewed!!**

**Shoutouts: Rainie16, YOU ARE AMAZING!! THANKS FOR REVIEWING ALL MY CHAPTERS, THAT'S DEDICATION!**

**KiraKia, Thanks for the suggestion. There's definitely going to be some romance between Max and Jake in this chapter.**

**Moonlit Daybreak, You are an amazing author and writer. Keep it up! And everyone reading this, READ HER STORY AFTER YOU'RE DONE READING MY STORY! Her story is named Homeward Call. It is an amazing story. I recommend it to everyone.**

**Now on with my story...**

**

* * *

**

**Fang POV**

My wings moved up and down carrying me higher into the sky. I can't stand Jake. He and Veritas. Him with Max; I don't understand. How can Max pick him over me? I know; the Mr. No Emotion is jealous. Get over it. But, I'm with Veritas, and she's great. Max has to be jealous. I mean come on; she couldn't stand it when I was with Lissa. Or, when I was talking to Brigid. Eventually, Max will crack. She has to.

**Jake POV**

"I know where Veritas is," I repeated.

"Where is she then?" Max asked me concerned.

I paused trying to remember, "In a maple tree, talking to a girl. They're near a forest. I could get to where she is if I was on my AFT."

Max took charge then, "You guys, Jake, Iggy, and I will find Veritas while you stay here and wait for Fang to come back. Got it?" The others nodded their heads. "Let's go."

Iggy, Max, and I took two of the AFTs, and headed out. I was on my own. Max and Iggy rode on Adrian's.

**Danielle POV**

Max, Iggy, and Jake walked out. I went back to my depressed thoughts. About fifteen minutes later, a nurse walked out and said we could come in. I basically ran in.

The nurse said, "Well, he has a fractured rib, and he bruised his vertebrae. He'll be fine in a couple of weeks." The nurse walked out. In case you haven't noticed, we heal really fast, but not as fast as the flock do. So, I'm thinking we can get Adrian out of here in two, three days.

Adrian's eyes fluttered open, "Hey, guys." I couldn't say anything. I didn't know why either. My mouth just wouldn't respond to my brain.

"Hey, dude," Gazzy finally said, "Don't do that to us. 'Kay? I thought I wouldn't be able to see you again," he quickly added after, "Alive."

Adrian smiled, "Okay, dude." Gazzy walked out. Angel and Nudge left after him.

"What's up, Dani?" he asked me casually.

I laughed to myself, "What's up? What's up is that you almost got yourself killed. But, it's okay. You did it for me," I paused, "Why?"

"Well," he explained, "You're like a sister to me, and I couldn't just stand there and watch my sister get beat up." I smiled at that.

"Well," I stated, "You should be getting some more rest. We'll talk tomorrow. Okay?" Adrian nodded and closed his eyes. I walked to the door and placed my hand on the doorknob. But, I spun around, walked back to Adrian, and kissed him on the cheek. He didn't move, but I knew he was awake. I knew he'd make fun of me for it later, but I didn't care. Some things just can't be expressed in words.

**Jake POV**

I turned the corner and spotted Veritas' AFT right away.

I parked my vehicle and called out to her, "Veritas! Where are you?" I saw a figure climb out of a maple tree not far away from me. The silhouette stopped once it touched the ground.

It spoke, "I'm over here, Jake." Veritas. I ran to her and hugged her hard.

I whispered in her ear, "Don't run away ever again." I pulled away from her and looked at her face. It was redder than normal. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said quickly, "I'm fine. How's Adrian?"

I shrugged and shook my head, "I don't know. When we came out to find you, we still couldn't go in and see him yet."

She was about to say something then stopped. I asked her, "What?"

"Has Fang returned yet?" Anger rose in my chest, and then quickly descended.

"Not that I know of," I answered subtly.

Max came up from behind me and hugged Veritas, "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm great," Veritas replied. I could tell she was lying through her teeth. "Let's get back to the hospital," she continued trying to change the subject.

"Yeah," Iggy commented, "I've got to see if my man, Adrian, is okay." I laughed at that.

We all got back on our vehicles and rode back to the hospital.

**Fang POV**

I should probably be getting back. I tilted my left wing and spun around. I flew back to the hospital's parking lot. I landed weirdly and walked in the building. Dani, Nudge, Angel, and the Gasman were still in the waiting room.

"Where's Max and Iggy?" I asked. I knew Jake was gone. I just didn't care where he was.

"They went to go find Veritas, and we got to see Adrian. He has a fractured rib and a bruised backbone. But, Dani says we can probably get him out of here in two, three days," Nudge informed. Great. Everyone but me went to go find my girlfriend. She probably thinks I'm a jerk.

That's not true, Fang, a tiny voice stated in my head.

Not now, Angel, I thought back. Not long after, Max, Iggy, Jake, and Veritas walked in. I would've gotten up and went over to Veritas to hug her, but I decided to do it later because of… Jake.

"What are we going to do?" Angel asked. I wondered what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about, sweetie?" Max said. Boy, was she tired. You could see it in her eyes.

"We can't leave Adrian here for the night alone which means we can't go back to the hotel. But, there's not near enough room for all of us to sleep in his hospital room."

Iggy spoke up, "A couple people could stay here, and some could go back to the hotel."

"Brilliant," Dani commented.

This is where Nudge speaks on and on, "Yeah. That's a really good idea. How about Gazzy, Dani, Max, and Jake can stay here, and Fang, Veritas, Angel, Iggy, and I go back to the hotel? That way…"

"Sure," Iggy said just to cut her off.

"Okay you guys, let's head out," Veritas said. She went over to Danielle whispered something in her ear and kissed the top of her head. She murmured something to Jake, turned around, and walked to the parking lot. I was about to go on the AFT Veritas was sitting on, but she told me to drive a different one. Something about Iggy driving and being blind.

**Max POV**

Thanks, Nudge. Leave me with my boyfriend. Not that's there's anything wrong with that, but Fang needs a talking to.

"Hey, Max," Jake said to me, "Wanna go out again tonight?"

I sighed. I really did need a break, "Sure."

"Now?"

I started to object, "What about…"

A look from him silenced me, "They'll be fine." He took my hand, and I followed him. We rode on an AFT, I'm not exactly sure who's it was, and I particularly don't care. We stopped at a park. It wasn't like a little kids' park. It was one of those nature parks. We got off and started walking. Eventually, his hand met mine, and they were locked together. The sky was dark enough that the park lights were on. The park didn't only have streetlights; it also had twinkling lights hanging in the trees.

"So," I whispered. It seemed as if you spoke too loudly the park's peacefulness was broken. Jake stopped which stopped me. I opened my mouth to ask him what he was doing, but my lips were silenced with his. You must be thinking, When is Max going to run off? Well, I didn't. Kissing Jake wasn't like kissing Fang. When I kissed Fang, there was an intensity to it; like, it's really hard to describe, as if there was a need to be satisfied.

Kissing Jake was way different. When he kissed me, it felt as if I was at peace. I guess it felt as if it was the only time I was relaxed. His kiss was a spell, and I was enchanted in it. He reluctantly pulled back.

All I could say was, "Wow."

"Is that a good wow or a bad wow?"

I smiled, "Definitely a good wow. I had a great time, but shouldn't we be getting back?" He nodded. We eventually met up with the AFT again and rode back to the hospital.

By the time we had gotten back, they were all sleeping. I grabbed a pillow and laid down on the floor.

"'Night, Max," Jake whispered.

"Goodnight, Jake."

**Veritas POV**

When we had reached the hotel, I could tell that Angel and Nudge were exhausted. I told them they could go to bed. They walked into the girls' room and fell asleep.

"Hey, Ig," Fang said, "Veritas and I will be back. Feel free to fall asleep." Iggy nodded, grabbed the remote, and turned the TV on.

I looked at Fang, "Will be back from where?"

He smiled, "You'll see." He brought me out to the balcony, wrapped his arms around my waist, and took off. Let me say this to all who have not flown. It is amazing, exhilarating, and awesome. We landed in a field.

"Did you want to talk to me?" I asked Fang.

He shrugged, "Yes. No. Maybe I just wanted to be with you." I smiled at that. I started walking around randomly and found this big rock. I decided to stand on it. It gave me a foot in height. Fang came over by me and my rock.

I started to make fun of him, "I'm taller than you." My eyes didn't see over his head unless I was on my tiptoes while I was standing on the rock.

He kept a serious face, "Not for long." He picked me up, put me on the ground, and took his place on the rock. "I am now King of the Rock!" he said proudly. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

Fang jumped off, came really close to me, and asked me, "What's wrong?" I didn't answer, and I looked away. I suddenly poked him in the stomach and ran away laughing. He quickly gathered himself from the poke and ran after me. Again, I must be really slow because he caught up to me really fast. He was right behind me when I decided to use my power. I suddenly stopped, and he ran right through me. He looked confused then turned around.

I started to run in the other direction, but he eventually caught up to me. I was expecting him to come from behind me and pick me up, but he started to run beside me. I slowed to a halt. I wasn't tired, just something about Fang stopped me. I wanted to say something, but I just couldn't bring myself to say it. I could feel myself pulling closer to Fang. We were about to kiss, but I turned my head.

"Is something wrong?" Fang asked me.

I lied through my teeth, "No."

"Well, why didn't you kiss me then?" I really didn't feel like answering that question, so I smashed my lips against his. It was great kissing Fang, but something wasn't right about it. Not tonight.

I pulled away, "Better?"

"Much. We should be getting back." His arms wrapped around me, and we were flying once again. When we got to the hotel room, the TV was on, and Iggy was sleeping on the couch. I grabbed the remote and turned it off.

"Goodnight, Fang," I said.

Fang came up to me and kissed my forehead, "Goodnight." I walked into the other room and plopped down onto the bed. I couldn't fall asleep. Something was bothering me, and I didn't know what it was. Doesn't seem that I'll be getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

**So if you are reading this message, that means you have finished the chapter. Which also means you stayed on this webpage to finish reading it. Now click the green Review this Story/Chapter button!! Tell me what you think of it! Did you hate or love it? Think of something that would be awesome to happen in the story? Tell me your idea(s)!!**


	17. IDK What to Call this Chapter

**Thanks to the people WHO REVIEWED!! R&R PPLS!!**

**Shoutouts: Rainie16, YOU'RE STILL AMAZING, AND ALWAYS WILL BE! BTW LOL**

**KiraKia, THANKS FOR REVIEWING!! YOU ROCK FOR THAT!! I ENCOURAGE YOU TO WRITE STORIES ON THIS SITE!!**

**Me14, Thank you for taking the time to reread some of my chapters! Your reviews are always welcome!**

**Moonlit Daybreak, YOU ARE AWESOME!! IF ANY OF YOU STILL HAVEN'T READ HER STORY YET! YOU ARE MISSING OUT. IT IS ENTITLED HOMEWARD CALL. I REPEAT HOMEWARD CALL. GO READ IT AFTER YOU'RE DONE READING MY STORY!**

**TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75, THANKS A MILLION FOR DECIDING TO CONTINUE READING MY STORY!!**

**NOW ON WITH MY STORY NOW THAT I'M DONE WITH THE SHOUTOUTS!**

**P.S. ENJOY!!**

**

* * *

**

**Veritas POV**

I woke up at around seven, so I decided to wake the others up. We got changed, and that's where the trouble started.

"What the heck happened to my clothing?!" Fang exclaimed, staring at his clothes.

I blushed feeling a little guilty, "Max and I did some redesigning?"

"You guys did what?"

I looked down and said, "We, um, added some color to your clothes."

"Pink and orange!"

I bit my tongue. Wait, I know how to get out of this. I flashed some Bambi eyes up at him, "Sorry."

"No. You're not getting away with this. Those Bambi eyes may work on Max, but not on me," Fang said sort of angrily. Crap. Thanks a lot, Nudge. You said it worked on Fang, too. I looked away for a second, thinking of a way to get out of the blame.

A couple seconds later, Fang said, "Fine. I forgive you." What the heck! He just said that we weren't getting away with it.

_Maybe, the Bambi eyes take a little longer on him. I also think it helped that you're his girlfriend_, a voice said in my head.

_Thanks, Angel_, I mentally thought back at her. I really don't like people in my head. Yeah, yeah, I know I have privacy issues.

"Okay. Let's go to the hospital, now," Iggy stated. I shrugged. We rode to the hospital. To shorten things up a bit, when we got there, the doctors were amazed that Adrian healed so fast, we said thanks, and got out of there as fast as possible.

"Thank God, I'm finally out of there," Adrian said. I would've laughed, but something about the day wouldn't let me. I mean, how could you laugh when you've just walked out of a nightmare place, the sky outside is gray and filled with clouds, and you're second-guessing if you like your boyfriend or not? Again let me say, stupid teenage hormones!

"You guys, we've got to keep moving. We're not as safe here anymore," Max said. Wow, I think she and I have like twin telepathy or something like that, but we're not twins. Shut up, Veritas! You're turning into Nudge. I shuddered at the thought.

"Cold?" Fang asked. I shook my head. I could feel Jake shooting daggers at my back. Well, too bad. He'll have to get over it.

"So," Max continued, "I say we move on to Washington." Nudge opened her mouth, but Max stopped her, "No, Nudge. Not Washington D.C.. Washington State." Nudge looked disappointed.

"I agree," I quickly said, "But, first I need to do something." The rest of them looked confused while I got on my AFT. Fang started to walk towards me, but I said, "Alone. Jake can find me anyways if I'm not back in fifteen minutes."

Fang continued to walk towards me. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just go with it." An impatient look formed on his face. "Please?"

"Fine," he gave in, "Just be careful."

I started up the engine and spoke over it in reply, "Always am." I lunged forward into town. I looked for a pay phone. I finally found one next to the Maple Ridge Ice Cream place. I was tempted to go in and grab some, but I resisted the urge. I stuck in twenty-five cents and dialed the number Phoenix gave me. It rang two times until someone picked up.

"What do you want?" Phoenix's voice said rudely over the speaker.

"Hey, Phoenix. It's me, Veritas."

"Oh, hi. What did you need?"

I exhaled, "Well, do you know any place in Washington to stay?"

She answered really quickly, "Yeah, um, there's this mutant haven that I grew up in. Trust me, it's so cool. I could show you the way there if you want."

"That's awesome. Meet us at the hospital in five minutes."

"Cool. Bye."

"See ya." I hung up the phone. That only took two minutes. I still have an extra eight minutes until I have to start to head back. My eyes slowly made their way to the entrance of the ice cream parlor. I bit my tongue and rushed in. I quickly ordered a large cookie dough ice cream in a dish and wolfed it down. Then, I got back on my vehicle and rode back to the hospital. Where would the world be without ice cream?

I made it to the hospital just on time. Phoenix rode in about a minute later.

"Okay, everyone. This is Phoenix. She's a friend," I introduced her.

"Nice ride," Jake said. Phoenix got to the hospital on a Harley Davidson motorcycle. It was black with flames. I must admit I was a tad jealous.

"Thanks, Jake." Confused looks made their way across everyone's faces. Phoenix realized her mistake and said, "Blog reader."

That's when Fang stepped forward, "You read my blog?" She nodded. "Cool."

Max started to get her annoying leader attitude on, but it was understandable, "And, why exactly are you here?"

Phoenix opened her mouth, but I quickly said she was providing a place to stay so she wouldn't give away too much.

"Let's get going then," Gazzy said. The flock took off, and we got on our vehicles. Phoenix took the lead and the rest of us followed. I guess we must've looked pretty cool. I mean, seriously, one motorcycle, then two sets of AFTs following it, and six flying kids in the air. Our transportation kicks butt!

We crossed the border in almost thirty minutes, and continued on for another twenty or so minutes until we reached Twin Serpents National Park. We snuck in past security, and rode into the forest. It was quite a bumpy ride since we weren't riding on the trail. Phoenix abruptly stopped and the flock landed. We were at a small clearing. The flock landed.

"Where's this place you were talking about?" Max asked getting right to the point.

"Here," Phoenix replied not even looking at her. She pulled on a root sticking up from the ground and spoke her name into it. A tunnel appeared next to the root. It was a tunnel slide thingy. Phoenix went down first. I shrugged and went down after her. Boy, was that slide long. I'd have to guess we were forty feet under ground. Soon, everyone was in a room. Metal walls and metal floors. There was one door and it slid open. A red-haired boy with freckles walked in. He nodded to Phoenix, and she nodded back. We followed the boy out of the room into a large, main center room. There were about five floors in this place, and people were talking left and right.

A middle-aged man came up to us and greeted us, or Phoenix, "Phoenix! Ah, it's so nice to have you back. Vehicles?"

"Five."

He smiled and said, "Already on it. So, who's this you've brought with you?"

"Max, Fang, Iggy, Veritas, Jake, Danielle, Adrian, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel," she replied. I'm surprised she got that all in one breath.

"I'll have to talk to all of you later. Well, I have to talk to Phoenix, so I guess I'll have someone show you around," the man said. He was nice, a little too nice. I'll worry about it later. He snapped his fingers, and four figures appeared next to him.

"This is Hilari, Luke, Rue, and Troi," the man introduced the two girls and two boys. "They'll show you to your rooms and other things," he said walking off with Phoenix.

"I'm Hilari. I'm fifteen. I can teleport," the black-haired girl explained.

A blonde boy spoke up, "Not very well, though." Hilari slapped him on the arm.

The other girl rolled her eyes, pointed to the boy who just spoke, and said, "That's Troi. He's fourteen going on fifteen. And I'm Rue. I'm twelve. And that's… Where did Luke go?" Rue sighed angrily, "The other boy was Luke. He's nine and a shape-shifter."

"I'm taking this from what I hear. It's not exactly smart to mess with Hilari," Iggy stated.

"Yeah," I replied, staring at Hilari beating Troi's butt with her power.

Troi warned Hilari, "Don't make me go Icee."

Rue sighed deeply, "Come on, Hilari. Stop!" Hilari didn't stop, and that's when the coolest thing happened. Troi turned into an ice man. He was all ice. Hilari hadn't noticed and threw a punch at him. The noise made sounded like when you tapped on glass. Hilari pulled her hand back, shaking it, trying to get rid of the pain.

"Ow," I heard her mutter. Troi just started laughing. "Don't make me get Charlie," Hilari threatened. Troi successfully stopped laughing. That's when I noticed Luke.

"Luke, finally decided to show up?" Hilari said. Luke smiled mischievously and shrugged.

Rue muttered, "See what I have to go through every day?"

"Max, Veritas, want me to show you around?" Hilari asked.

"Sure," Max and I said at the same time. Hilari took our hands and we appeared in a room. An awesome room. It had purple walls with black paint splattered everywhere. There was a bunk bed built into the wall, two closets, and a desk with a laptop and printer.

"Do you guys mind sharing a room?" Hilari asked us. We both shook our heads. "Cool," she continued, "So this is second floor down from the ground floor. Everyone sleeps on this floor except for the big man. The big man is the guy who you met earlier. His name is Mr. Trefenill, but everybody calls him the big man, and he prefers to be called that too." The three of us walked out of our room, and we teleported once again.

"This is the third floor," Hilari continued, "All the classes are held here, and the cafeteria."

"Excuse me? Classes?" Max said with an edge to her voice.

Hilari nodded, "I know it doesn't sound really cool, but the classes are really fun. Plus, it's not like regular school. All the classes are taught and made up of mutants."

Max shot me a look, and I understood it almost immediately. It was a happy look filled with sarcasm. So, she basically said, Yay! Not.

Hilari teleported us down to the last floor. "The fourth floor is used for personal training, game room, pool, and a bunch of other stuff. Hey, it's dinnertime. Wanna grab a bite?"

"Yeah," I replied in a duh tone. Hilari was about to teleport us up a floor, but Max stopped her.

"Can we go there some other way? I really don't like teleporting, gives me a headache," Max said.

"Fine," Hilari commented offended, "Stairs, elevator, and escalator over there. See you upstairs." And she was gone. Max and I decided to take the escalator. We made it upstairs, and apparently the escalator goes right up to the cafeteria. It was more like a food court than a cafeteria.

Hilari found us not long after. "I see two dark heads and an idiot Troi sitting over there," she said, pointing to a table where there were two dark heads and an idiot Troi sitting at. All three of us walked over to them. I wanted to freak them out, so I stopped Max and Hilari about seven feet away from their table, and I started crawling to the back of Fang's seat. I used my power and stuck my hand through the back of Fang's chair and through his stomach.

**Fang POV**

"Yeah," Troi spoke with a mouthful, "That's why I think Hilari is a superficial, teleporting, bossy chick." I shrugged. Troi's eyes grew wide. "Um, dude, you've got a hand coming out of your stomach." I looked down at my stomach, and there was a hand wiggling its fingers coming out of it.

"What the heck!" I said. I heard laughing behind me. I turned around there was Hilari and Max standing seven feet away laughing.

An all-too-familiar voice said, "Need a hand, Fang?" Then, the hand withdrew from my stomach.

I turned around. Veritas was there, "Hey, guys! What's for dinner?"

"Ha ha, Veritas," I remarked on her prank.

"Hey! At least it wasn't an 'L' coming out of your forehead," she stated. Max and Hilari came over.

"Loved it! Perfectly brilliant!" Hilari exclaimed. The three girls sat at our table. Veritas took a fry off Jake's plate and ate it while he wasn't looking.

"Hey, Jake," I joked, "You suck at guarding your food. Maybe you can track that missing fry of yours?" A confused look came across his face. Max and Hilari pointed at Veritas. Veritas put on her innocent face.

"You owe me a fry," Jake said seriously.

"Come on, Jake."

"You owe me a fry," he stated simply and seriously. It was as funny as heck.

"Whatever," I heard Veritas mutter. A boy came up and spun Hilari's chair around.

**Veritas POV**

"Hey, Hil," the boy said.

"Bug off, Mason," she replied.

"Come on now," Mason slyly spoke, "It's kind of rude not to introduce me to your new friends."

"Her new friends can introduce themselves," Max snapped, "Max."

My turn, "Veritas."

Mason came over by me, "Any chance you're free tonight?" Was this jerk actually hitting on me?!

I was about to say, Not in a million years. But, Fang said defensively, "She has a boyfriend."

"I don't know what you see in this scum. But, when you finally see the prize, I'm available," he replied to me.

I would've slapped or punched him, but I had just thought of an awesome comeback, "If he's scum, what are you?" I stood up, "I mean, seriously, who would want to go out with a sleazy, disgusting, poophead troll?" He tried to slap me, but his hand went straight through me. "Try again, later. I'll be available." I walked back to my seat and sat down.

Troi held out his fist, "Nice comeback." I bumped my fist with his.

"Even though this is a mutant haven, they still allow jerks to come here," Hilari stated the obvious.

I nodded, "I can see that."

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW AS IF THE WHOLE WORLD DEPENDED ON IT! PEACE OUT!**


	18. Young Pad Wans, UNITE! LOL

**Thanks to the TWO PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED CHAPTER 17!! I've gotten over 390 hits this month. I should have more reviews!! I'm aiming for 40 reviews by chapter twenty!! Come on people, IS IT SO HARD TO CLICK A BUTTON AND LEAVE YOUR OPINION!!**

**Shoutouts: KiraKia, Thanks for reviewing. You are awesome! And even though I already answered your question in a PM, I'll answer it here too. Q: What happened to Dani in this chapter? A: Dani and the other girls went with Rue on a tour. Iggy and the other younger boys went with Luke. And if you haven't already guessed, Fang and Jake went with Troi. Hopefully, that makes sense! (It did to me)**

**Moonlit Daybreak, LET'S HEAR IT FOR MOONLIT DAYBREAK!! AN AMAZING AUTHOR!! (audience applauding like wild apes). IF YOU STILL HAVEN'T READ HER STORY, SOMETHING IS SERIOUSLY WRONG WITH YOU!! ONCE AGAIN, I MUST SAY, IT IS ENTITLED HOMEWARD CALL. READ IT, READ IT, READ IT THE INSTANT YOU'RE DONE READING MY STORY! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW IT ALSO!**

**Okay, peoples! If you like reviews on your story, review mine! I'll even make you a deal. If you review my story, I WILL REVIEW ALL OF YOUR STORIES!! I PROMISE! And if I don't, you can put on the top of your story what a terrible promise-keeper I am.**

**SO, NOW THAT THAT'S COVERED, ON WITH THE STORY...**

**DISCLAIMER: GOSH, I HATE SAYING THIS. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE MR CHARACTERS. OK? BUT THE REST BELONG TO ME! MWAHAHAHA!**

**YEAH, OK. READ, YOUNG PAD WANS! (YOU'LL GET IT ONCE YOU'RE DONE READING THE CHAPPIE)**

* * *

Veritas POV

After dinner, Max and I went to go check on the rest of our group. They all loved here. The girls were especially excited. They finally had something to do without me having to watch them. Yes! No offense if anyone's reading my mind.

And, don't get me started on the boys. They were ecstatic. I know; Iggy was ecstatic. A sight few will ever see. The boys finally had a science lab to blow up their bombs in. Plus, they had other chemicals available to them that weren't available before.

After we were done with the excitement, Max and I headed back to the room. I decided to go on the laptop and surf the web. I checked the date today, Tuesday, April 13th.

I spoke aloud without meaning to, "Cool. My birthday's in three days."

"You want me to tell the others?" Max asked with a little annoyance in her voice. I understood why it was there. If she tells everyone else, they're all going to insist that I have a birthday party.

"What the heck," I shrugged, "If it's a surprise birthday party, I so called it."

"Deal," Max said, looking around. She opened the closet. "Hey, Veritas. Come over here." I got up and walked to the closet. In the closet, there were jumpsuit things. I guess they were training suits.

"I guess we wear them to classes," I suggested. Then, a question appeared in my mind, "Max? When were classes anyway?"

"One hour session in the morning. Personal training is for an hour in the afternoon," she answered. I was tired, so I went to bed.

I woke up in the middle of the night hungry. Crap, I didn't eat enough, and I'm not gonna be able to go back to bed until I eat. I stretched and got up. I pulled on my converse and went down to the food court. Nothing was open so, I picked the lock on the Sublane place and started to make a sub.

I piled on pepperoni, ham, turkey, yellow peppers, chicken, lettuce, tomato, and a whole bunch of other stuff. I was about to take a bite out of my sandwich until I heard a sound at the door. What the heck! I locked the door after I came in. Who comes to a Sublane place in the middle of the night? Besides me. The door opened, and a familiar face walked in.

"Troi?" I asked confused.

"Veritas? Hey, I was just getting a water," he said, "Using my Icee powers really gets me dehydrated. What are you doing down here?"

"Didn't eat enough at dinner. You want some?" I asked, offering some of my sub.

Troi laughed and said, "Sure. A foot long? You sure have an appetite."

I spoke with my mouth full, "It was longer before." That just made him laugh again.

"You going to the dance Friday?" he asked.

I shook my head and swallowed, "I didn't even know there was a dance."

"Well, I was thinking of asking Hilari to go with me, but I'm pretty sure she'll say no. Can you ask for me?" he pleaded.

"Sure," I sighed.

"Thanks, Veritas. You're the best," he replied, "I'm gonna go back to bed."

"'K," I said.

"See ya," Troi waved. I nodded in reply. I crammed the rest of the sub into my mouth and barely managed to chew it. I'm very lady-like; I know. I went back upstairs and made it to my room successfully. I knew I would wake Max up if I opened the door, so I walked through it. I climbed back into bed and dozed back off to sleep peacefully.

"Get up, Veritas. An hour 'til classes start," Max shook me. She was actually wearing the jumpsuit thing.

"Nice outfit," I commented right away. She rolled her eyes. I grabbed the other jumpsuit, changed in the bathroom, and put my hair up in a ponytail. Oh my gosh, this jumpsuit thing changes colors. I made mine camouflage. A knock sounded at the bathroom door. I opened the door. It was Max.

"Veritas, got any hair bands?"

"Already ahead of you," I replied, holding the hair band in my hand. Max took it and signed thanks. For those of you who caught the part in the sentence, Max took it and signed thanks, let me explain. Max and I came up with this language that only us two can understand. We made it up last night to annoy Fang and Jake.

"Hey, Max. I wanna try something," I said to her, "Just hold onto my hand." Max finished putting her hair up and grabbed my hand. I used my power and we sank through the floor. We fell a little bit and landed on something. We were standing on a table. Guess who's? If you guessed Mason, you'd be correct.

"Change your mind?" Mason asked like the sexist pig that he was.

"Yeah, and I've brought you something," I replied. I crouched down and spat in his face. The funniest look formed on his face. Max and I jumped off the table and walked over to an empty one in the corner.

Not long after, Fang, Jake, and Troi sat at our table. I was eating a ginormous stack of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Max was right there eating along with me.

"How are you eating already?" Troi asked in amazement.

I laughed and said, "I get hungry really fast." I took another big bite of eggs.

"But you just ate four hours ago."

"Yeah. So? When a girl's hungry, she's gonna eat. What are you people anorexic here?" I said. Troi just shook his head giving up. He grabbed three bottles of water and emptied them in less than six minutes.

"And you think I'm weird?" I asked him after I was done eating, "You just sucked down three bottles of water in under six minutes. That's not normal."

He responded, "Eating three Big Macs, two large fries, an extra large soda, a foot and a half long sub, eight big pancakes, four eggs, and twelve strips of bacon in under ten hours is not normal." He listed what I ate last night and my breakfast. I just shrugged and chugged my orange juice.

"So," Max said changing the subject, "Veritas' birthday is on Thursday."

"Really?" Fang asked. I nodded.

"How old?" Troi wanted to know.

"Fourteen."

He continued, "You are just a young Pad wan. The force is strong with you," he imitated Yoda's voice.

I laughed and hit him on the arm not very hard, "No wonder Hilari uses you as a punching bag. And, I'm only a year younger than you." Troi held up his hands defensively.

"Well, classes are starting soon. We'd best get going," Jake stated.

"Hey, Veritas. You and I have class together," Fang pointed out.

"What do you guys have?" Troi asked us.

"Defense," Fang and I chimed together.

"Really? Me too. I can show you guys the way there," Troi suggested.

Fang shrugged and I said, "Sure."

"Freestyle," Troi added. We made it to class in about two minutes. Troi iced us the whole way there. It was so much fun. Even Fang was laughing when we got to class. If that's what snowboarding's like, I'd do it all the time if I could.

I walked into the room. I saw Hilari reading in the corner.

"Hey, Hil," I said.

"Hey," she replied not looking up from her book.

"Well, I've got to ask you something. Well, not me asking you. It's me asking for someone else," I explained weirdly.

That got her to look up, "What is it that this someone wants?"

I sighed and said, "Will you go to the dance with Troi?" Her eyes grew wide.

"Troi wants to go to the dance with me?" she asked surprised. She so did not see that coming.

Then, a smile grew on her face, "Uh, sure. Yeah, I'd love to."

"Great," I muttered and walked over to Troi.

I walked past him and took Fang along with me, "You've got yourself a date, Loverboy."

Troi gasped, "Young Pad wan your skills are amazing."

I laughed and said, "You're welcome." Fang and I walked to a less populated part of the room.

"So, Veritas. Did you want to go to the dance?" Fang asked me.

I shrugged, "I don't care. I wasn't planning to, but…" Fang's laughing interrupted me.

"What?" I asked confused.

Fang calmed himself, "I meant, did you want to go to the dance with me?"

I smiled, "That'd be great." I turned around and walked back by Hilari. Gosh, he must think I'm stupid.

That's when the teacher suddenly appeared in the room. "Okay, class. Find a partner after I finish explaining what we're going to be doing today. Today's lesson is on…"

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE CLIFF! IT WAS IRRESISTIBLE. OK, MAYBE IT WASN'T, BUT NOW I HAVE SOMETHING TO WRITE ABOUT NEXT CHAPTER. **

**IF YOU WANT TO SEE A LITTLE GIRL (NO IT'S NOT ANGEL) BEAT MASON'S BUTT UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!**


	19. Anytime, Baby, Anytime

**My apologies for the short chapter, the long period of time between updates, and not having Mason's butt kicked by a little girl. **

**Excuses: 1) Um... I have no excuse for the short chapter. (I could say I had a writer's block.)**

**2) The long period of time between updates: Blame my teacher, gives me too much homework. And, blame my mother; she hogs the computer.**

**3) Not having Mason's butt kicked by a little girl: I thought of a better person to kick Mason's butt. (Mwahaha) And, I thought you, my readers, might like to witness it in this chapter yourself.**

**Shoutouts (to people who reviewed chap 18, :P) : Rainie16, my oldest fan. Love your reviews, so keep reviewing!**

**TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75, I try to update ASAP but, if you've read the excuses, I don't need to explain. **

**George Washington (Me14), Good luck on your finals.**

**KiraKia, I'm sorry. There is no Phoenix in this chapter. But, since you demand more of her, I promise she will be in the next chapter (chap 20), and if not in this one, the next one (chap 21). E-pinky promise.**

**Now there is no time to waste, GET TO READING!**

* * *

Veritas POV

"Today's lesson is on defending yourself. So first, we're going to practice with a partner, and if we still have time left, we'll do one-on-one combat," after the teacher finished explaining what we were going to do, she motioned her hands in a way that said go find a partner. Believe it or not, I wasn't partners with Fang. Some red-haired chick got to him before me. So, I was partnered with Troi.

"Troi, I really don't want to practice so, can we just fight each other right away?" I suggested. Troi nodded.

"Go!" I said. Troi threw a punch at me, but I grabbed his hand and flipped him over.

"You okay?" I asked him. He nodded. I held out my hand to help him up, but he just pulled me down next to him. He jumped up and was about to win, just remember I said was, but I backed up and flipped myself back into standing position. If I must say, I think I either acquired super-speed or had a huge adrenaline rush because I quickly got around him, grabbed his arm, twisted it behind him, and he started to sink to the floor.

And, the teacher had to walk by at that moment. "Wow, Veritas. Good work. And, Troi," the teacher sighed, "Pull yourself together." Then, the teacher went away. I released Troi's arm.

"Not bad," he commented.

I snorted, "Compared to what?"

"Well," he explained, "Most girls can't fight _that_ good."

The teacher blew the whistle. "Okay, class. We have forty minutes for one-on-one combat. Who wants to go first?" No one's hand went up. "Fine. If nobody's going to volunteer then I'll have to pick." The teacher looked around. I heard someone say something rude about the teacher. "Mason, it seems that you're very eager to fight today. And, since you're so ecstatic, I'll let you pick your opponent."

Mason walked up to the center platform. "Okay. I pick Fang," he smirked. Fang as usual showed no emotion and walked up to the platform. I had never seen Fang fight or spar before so, I had no clue what the odds were.

The teacher yelled, "Both opponents ready?" Mason nodded and, Fang muttered something. She blew the whistle.

**Fang POV**

The crazy teacher yelled (don't ask why I call her the crazy teacher; you don't wanna know), "Both opponents ready?"

Mason nodded and I mumbled, "Ready as I'll ever be." Then, she blew the whistle. Mason ran up to me with clenched fists. He tried to punch me, but I blocked it with my arm. I kicked him in the gut and he hunched over his stomach. When he had finally regained himself, that took two minutes, I was standing there waiting for him to attack. This time he came up to me, tried to punch me, but I dodged it. Mason quickly punched me in the nose after I dodged the last punch. I gave him a roundhouse kick in the crotch and he sank like a stone.

The teacher blew the whistle and said, "Fang wins this match." A couple seconds later she asked me, "Was that really necessary?" I nodded then; get this, she laughed like a madwoman. I waved, got off the platform, and walked over to where Veritas and Troi were standing.

It was quiet over here. Just the way I like it, but if I zoned out from Troi and Veritas, dang, was it noisy. I mean, everyone in the classroom was cheering for me, and Mason was still lying on the ground in pain, crying and whimpering. What a man, I thought to myself.

Veritas wrapped her arms around my waist, laid her head on my chest, and said, "Thanks for kicking his butt."

I hugged her back and laughed, "Anytime, baby, anytime."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and REVIEW!! If you don't, bad things will happen... (scary music playing)**

**P.S. Hope you understand why I chose Fang to kick Mason's butt instead of the little girl. I thought that Fang wanted (needed) some revenge. (Mwahaha)**


	20. Jealous, Meet My Friend Jake

**I love my fans so this is your Christmas present, Chapter 20 and virtual Christmas cookies! **

**And, if you haven't checked out my other story The Mutant Diaries: Max's Journal, you must go read it after you are done finishing this chapter! **

**P.S. To all who wanted more Phoenix. She is in this chapter. And Veritas' birthday (and maybe birthday party) will be in the next chappie!! XD**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

Veritas POV

After the major butt-kicking of Mason, we headed to lunch. Hilari came with us. Hilari and Troi were flirting; so I pulled Fang and myself away from the lovebirds.

"I have personal training next," I said randomly to Fang.

"Cool. I've got music," he commented. I raised my eyebrows.

"Emo boy is taking music?" I sarcastically remarked.

Fang ignored my sarcasm; or he didn't get the sense of sarcasm there. Whatever. Fang nodded, "Yeah. I'm learning to play guitar and taking vocal lessons."

I smiled, "I could help you learn guitar. My parents started teaching me when I was five." For a second there, I felt normal. Yeah, just _**one**_ second of normality. Can't last can it?

"That'd be great," Fang said sitting down at a table. We barely talked for the rest of lunch, and before I knew it, it was time for me to hit personal training.

"See you later," I said, getting up. I went to the fourth floor. And sure enough, there was a big room with big lettering on the side, PERSONAL TRAINING. I opened the door, walked in, and shut it behind me. Some boy was in here practicing his flamethrower skills with Mr. Trefenill, the big man.

"That's enough for today, Charlie. See you next week," the big man told the boy. Apparently, Mr. Trefenill hadn't noticed me come in.

"Ah, Veritas. This is Charlie." Or maybe he did.

"Hi," I said.

"Yo," Charlie greeted, " Catch you later, big man." And he was gone.

The big man was putting out some of the flames with a fire extinguisher. When, he was finished, he spoke to me, "Ready for personal training?"

"Yeah. Sure," I replied.

He smiled, "Okay, Veritas. The first day I always gather personal info. 'Kay?" I nodded. We sat down on some swivel stools next to a bunch of equipment.

"First question, do you really want me to ask you questions? 'Cause Phoenix already filled me in on you."

I raised my eyebrows and spoke without thinking, "Who the heck are you kidding? Of course, I don't want you to ask me questions." He looked surprised and I quickly said, "Sorry."

He shook his head, "No. It's perfectly okay," he paused then continued, "Check this out." He grabbed the mouse, scrolled down on the giant computer screen, and clicked on my name. A good ol' dang information came up. My whole life story was on this computer. I opened my mouth and shut it again. I was stunned.

A little box popped up with a link. Mr. Trefenill clicked on it. He scrolled down and I noticed that it was a bunch of information on my parents.

"Oh, this is new," he sighed. I squinted my eyes and motioned for him to scroll back up. Oh my God. The biggest understatement of the year award goes to that one right there. The computer screen read:

_Paul and Marie Xictualfani (Xi) were the adoptive parents of Veritas Xi. They were murdered October 6__th__ three years back. Veritas' real parents are currently living in Kingston, New Hampshire. They have two children not including Veritas. The Zor Clan took Veritas when she was only a baby. And, it is rumored that they performed tests on her and other children. When the tests showed no results, the Zor Clan disposed of Veritas. Paul and Marie found her and took care of her until she was ten. Both adoptive parents were killed when she was ten. _

I had read enough.

I abruptly stood up and said defiantly, "I have to go." I didn't wait for a response and hurriedly walked to the door.

"Veritas…" he started, but I didn't let him finish. I was already gone. I had no clue where I was walking. I was so confused and deep in thought trying to put the pieces together. When I had realized where I was; I thought, Brought to him by instinct.

I opened the door in front of me. Jake was sitting on a beanbag reading.

"Jake," I spoke, getting his attention, "My parents aren't dead."

A confused look came across his face, "What are you talking about, Veritas? Your parents are dead."

I shook my head, tears now coming out of my eyes, "They're alive. My adoptive parents are dead, not my real ones." I explained to him everything that I had discovered.

"Which means, my parents might be alive too," he whispered. I nodded. I was crying like a baby, and I hated Jake seeing me like this. He knew this, but still. He pulled me into a hug, stroked my hair, and whispered comforting words to me. He did that to me when my parents had died, too.

I sniffled and fell asleep.

**Jake POV**

I've got to get Veritas onto the bed. Fang will be so mad if he sees her sleeping on my lap. I carefully picked her up and set her on the bed. I hopped on the laptop and started to do research. Fang walked in about thirty minutes later.

"Ready to grab…" he spoke loudly. I put my finger to my lips to tell him to be quiet. I pointed to Veritas' sleeping form on the bed.

"Why didn't you take her back to her room?" Fang asked me.

I grinned, but felt a pang of jealousy; "I thought I'd leave that to her boyfriend." He nodded and picked up Veritas with ease and walked out the door. Wait, did I just say I was jealous?

**Veritas POV**

I woke up the next morning with the image of Max on the laptop.

"Morning, sleepyhead," she greeted.

I sat up and stretched, "What time is it?"

"Ten in the morning," she replied casually.

"Crap. We're late for classes," I got up in a hurry.

Max followed me, "No; we're not. I got the information today. Apparently, everyone only has classes once a week." I sighed in relief.

"You cool if I sleep here all day?" I asked her. I was so tired. She nodded. I drifted off into the black.

When I was awake again, it was dark out. Max was yelling at somebody at the door. I guess she really didn't want the person to come in because she had the door opened just enough that her head fit through.

"Go away. I told you guys; she's sleeping," Max urged.

"Why can't we come in then?" a familiar voice asked.

Max sighed in frustration, "I just said! SHE IS SLEEPING!"

"But…"

"No," she interrupted him, "You cannot come in and watch her sleep."

I spoke up, "No duh, they can't 'cause she's not sleeping anymore."

A different voice said, "What's that, Max? Doesn't sound like anybody's sleeping in there."

Max rolled her eyes and turned around, "Veritas, you've got visitors. Want me to kick their butts or let them come in?"

I grabbed a soda, sat down, and said politely, "They can come in."

Max muttered 'whatever' and walked away from the door. Troi, Jake, and Fang walked in.

"Finally," Fang said loudly to prove he won this battle against Max. She huffed and went back on the computer.

"We just came to say hi and see how you're doing," Jake explained.

I took a sip from my soda and nodded, "I'm great."

Troi spoke up, "And three, two, one." And suddenly, Hilari and Phoenix barged in.

"Hey, guys," I greeted them casually. The boys all sighed in annoyance at the same time.

Hilari and Phoenix were really hyper. Phoenix said, "We brought you food!"

Hilari handed me a bag full of almost everything from the food court.

"You guys are the best!" I exclaimed after looking at the contents in the bag.

"What does that make us?" Jake asked offended, "Worst?"

I laughed and said seriously, "Yes. Step up, boys."

Fang said next, "Well, you guys, we should be getting to bed. Gotta do stuff tomorrow." Jake and Troi nodded and the three of them left.

"We should go too," Hilari repeated. She dragged Phoenix out of the room with her. I shrugged and got myself to go back to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you like it! And if you did, REVIEW!! If you didn't like it, REVIEW! I mean, come on, I gave you cookies!**

**P.S. If you haven't read James Patterson's latest book Witch and Wizard go out and buy it this very second! It is AMAZING!!**

**~thunderspark12~ :P**


	21. I Love You

**Thanks everybody for being so patient with me. I haven't been able to post cause of homework and we got a new computer. So yeah that's about it! I'd love it if you all would review! Just click the green button at the bottom!**

**P.S. I also updated my other story (; (;**

**P.P.S. This story is almost done and I'm pretty sure how it's gonna end. ( There's probably going to be a second one!! ) **

**

* * *

**

Veritas POV

I woke up early today to watch the sunrise. It's just some weird tradition that I do. I slipped on my converse and a light jacket. I snuck out of the room quietly being careful not to wake up Max.

When I reached above ground, I sat down in a small pile of damp leaves. Fall was just starting.

I heard a faint rustling of leaves behind me. I tensed up quickly. Forgive me for being paranoid. I turned my head around.

"Hey," Jake said warmly.

"Hi, Jake," I replied. He sat down next to me. The lightest tint of pink was just peeking over the horizon.

"Happy birthday," he said after awhile. I nodded in response. The sun was rising fastly against the lightly colored sky.

I abruptly got up; and Jake followed. We snuck back inside the mutant haven place and headed straight for the food court.

"Oh my gosh," I thought aloud. There was a massive breakfast buffet with bacon, sausage, ham, ect. A girl's gotta love her meat.

"Someone must've known you were coming," I heard Jake mutter.

"Dang right, they did," I replied to the comment. I grabbed a plate and filled it up quickly. So, I grabbed another plate, and not long after, there was no more room left on it either.

I sighed in disappointment. Why can't anybody make a plate big enough to hold enough food to fill my stomach?

I sighed once again and sat down at a table. Jake sat across from me with not even a fourth of what was on both my plates.

"No wonder you're so skinny," I said gesturing to his plate. He shrugged with a smile.

And I wasn't kidding about the skinny part. Jake was really skinny. Some might even call him scrawny. But, he's very muscular (not as much as Fang though). I only know this from when we went swimming.

His dark, dark brown hair wasn't brushed today. It was sticking up a little in the back and it kept falling over his right eye.

His eyes were the same color as his hair. Nevertheless, they both hypnotized a girl. Hold up, what did I just say?

"What do you think about that, Veritas?" a voice awakened me from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked confused. Fang, Troi, Hilari, and Phoenix were now sitting at our table.

Phoenix sighed and repeated herself, "Do you want to sing at the dance with my band?"

"No."

"Please, Veritas. I'm leaving tomorrow and my band needs a lead singer for the performance."

"No," I repeated.

Troi pleaded with her now, "Come on, X. I've heard you sing before and you're great."

I replied, "One, thanks but no thanks. Two, I'm already going to the dance with Fang. Three, who told you my nickname?"

Fang spoke, "That's okay. I've never heard you sing before and this'll be my chance to."

I opened my mouth, but Hilari cut me off, "Stop making excuses. It'll make your whole life easier."

I sighed deeply and said, "Fine."

"Awesome," Phoenix added, "Practice is at 8. See ya." Then she left.

I started to give death glares to the four others sitting at my table.

When I got to Jake, he said, "You have no right to give me the glare 'cause I didn't say anything."

"That's exactly why I'm giving you the glare," I snapped, putting air quotes around the glare.

"Practice starts in ten," Troi said looking at his watch.

"Thanks, Troi," I said sarcastically. I stood up to leave and walked off without another word.

I walked towards the music room because that's where I thought practice would be. Low and behold, that's where it was.

I walked in and the door shut louder than I wished it would've, There were three boys setting up equipment.

"This is a private band session," one yelled. I just stood there clueless.

The voice spoke again, "I said…" A boy turned around. Charlie?

"Do I know you?" Charlie asked.

I nodded, "We met the other day in personal training."

"Oh yeah. Veritas, right?" he asked. I nodded again. "What are you doing here?" he continued.

I was about to say, I'm being forced here against my will, but instead I said, "I'm singing with you guys tomorrow."

The two other boys slapped high fives and said, "Sweet! Phoenix finally got a lead singer."

My eyebrows raised, "What?"

Charlie continued to polish his guitar, "Phoenix said she was out looking for a new lead singer for our band." I nodded. Phoenix, the lovely girl who likes to leave out bits and pieces of _**important**_ _**information**_.

"You cool if we run through a few songs?" Charlie asked me.

I nodded, "Sure." So, we ran through a whole bunch of songs and created a playlist for tomorrow's dance. Then, I got to leave. Finally! It was noon already half my day's already wasted. I walked back to my room to chill out.

When I opened the door, "Surprise!" All my friends jumped out. You would imagine I would say, "Oh, thanks you guys; you're the best!", but no, first thing I said was, "Called it!"

"Happy birthday, Veritas!" Nudge, Angel, Phoenix, and Rue called out.

Nudge spoke up, "We'll do presents first, and then cake!" I sat down on our couch between Max and Hilari and was handed my gifts.

My first present was from Nudge, Angel, and Rue. I opened it slowly. It was a jewelry box. I opened that too, and inside was a beautiful charm bracelet.

"Thanks you guys, I love it!" I exclaimed and gave them all hugs.

Next gift was from four of my fav pyro guys; Iggy, Gazzy, Adrian, and Luke. I stopped hesitantly before I opened it.

"I'm kinda afraid to open it, " I admitted.

"Just open it!" Iggy urged. I unwrapped it carefully and realized it was nothing too hazardous. Seriously, they got me a building bombs for dummies book and a CD with a bunch of Weird Al songs on it.

I shook my head and laughed, "You guys are so weird. " Max, Hilari, and Phoenix's present was next. I took the bag and pulled out its contents. Inside was a scrapbook with some pictures of us and a box full of assorted chocolates.

"You guys know me way too well," I said with a smile on my face. We all laughed.

Jake and Troi apparently threw the surprise party so they said that was my present, but they also got me some black nail polish. I thanked them also.

I was given a black box with a white ribbon tied around it. I tenderly undid the ribbon and opened the box. I gently picked up a black necklace with a fang on the bottom.

Fang talked finally, "It's just to let you know you'll always be in my heart."

"I love it," I said. I put it around my neck and went over and hugged Fang. He's such a softy. Don't tell him I said that.

"Cake!" Nudge yelled. Everyone scrambled over to where Nudge was handing out cake except for me and Fang.

Fang took me flying and once again let me say it was amazing.

He whispered in my ear, "I love you."

"I love you too." Then, we kissed.

He dropped me back off at my room at around midnight and I flopped onto my bed. I love my life.


	22. Misery Business

**Veritas POV **

I woke up already knowing what today was. The dance. Dresses, makeup, and more stuff that I don't need. I took a shower, brushed my hair, and put on my jumpsuit. I walked out the door, just noticing that Max was already gone.

Guess who I ran into? With my luck you guessed, Nudge. She was wearing pink skinny jeans with a V-neck top and converse. I mentally thought to myself, please don't say it; please don't say it.

"Veritas, we need to go shopping for a dress for you. Angel and Dani took Max so I get to take you," she said way too fast. Fun. "And," she continued, "We'll meet up with Rue there."

I sighed knowing that there was no way out of it, "Fine."

"Yay! Okay, first, we'll go to…" I pretty much zoned out after that. I really don't need a Nudgeache (A Nudgeache is something that we invented. You get one when you listen to Nudge way too much.) Before I knew it, I was being dragged along to an unfun morning and probably afternoon.

Somehow, we got to a boutique. And, I must say, that is the first time I have ever used the word, boutique.

"How the heck did we get here?" I asked Nudge tiredly. She ignored my complaining and started asking me if I liked this shirt or these pants or blah, blah, blah. But here's where I finally put my foot down.

"Nudge, I am not wearing a dress while I am singing on stage," I told her.

She protested, "But you look so hot!"

"No." And that was the end of that.

Finally, about two hours later, we agreed on something. Tonight, I'm wearing black leggings with an oceanic blue and black plaid dress that stopped at mid-thigh. I also told Nudge that I am not wearing high heels either. She let me pick out my shoes after I would not wear anything she picked out. I decided on my old black converse with splattered paint on them. I love those shoes so much.

"Well then I guess we're done," Nudge said. I sighed in relief. She continued, "With clothes. We still have to do jewelry, makeup, and hair."

"Can we go get lunch first?" I asked her.

"Sure, but then we have to get back to shopping." This time it was me dragging her to the food court.

I got a bunch of stuff. I'd tell you but there were way too many things to list. Nudge just got a salad. With no dressing, croutons, or chicken.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked her.

"Nothing," she said with her mouth full, reading her teen fashion/gossip magazine.

"Where did you get that?" I asked her again. She shrugged.

Well, anyways, we finished lunch, and we went back to shopping. Again. First, we went to a jewelry store, after that the makeup place, where we met Max, Dani, and Angel, then after that we went to Nudge's dorm where she "fixed" my hair. Rue helped Nudge with my hair.

About ten minutes later, they were arguing about what shade my skin was and what color my hair was.

"Her skin is more fair with a light tan than peach with a light tan!" Nudge exclaimed.

Rue disagreed, "Yeah right, what are you, color blind?"

"What about her hair? It's so obvious that it's a dirty blonde."

"Nu–uh. It's more of a golden caramel!"

"You guys, you guys!" I broke up the argument, "Nudge is right about the skin, but Rue is right about the hair! Okay? Hurry up, I have to leave soon." Finally, they finished. I quickly left for the stage and auditorium.

"Hey, Char," I said, walking onto backstage.

"Charlie," he corrected me. He hated it when I called him Char.

"Whatever," I muttered. He glared at me. "Just kidding," I added. He rolled his eyes. The other two band members appeared soon after, tuning their instruments, and practicing.

Soon enough, an announcer introduced us to the stage, and we started our gig. The first song was Misery Business by Paramore.

Charlie started playing his guitar a second after Logan on the drums began to play.

I started to sing my first words,

"_I'm in the business of misery__; let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out;  
when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

I waited eight long months,  
she finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me. 

_Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
she's got it out for me,  
but I wear the biggest smile." _The crowd started cheering ecstatically.

_"Whoa, I never meant to brag  
but I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now_." Istarted to jump. People started to jump with me. _  
"But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
it just feels so good._

"Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
they want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!"

"Whoa, I never meant to brag  
but I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
it just feels so good." I crouched down and put my hands out into the crowd.  
_  
"I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving." _My inner rocker came out then_. _And, Charlie played his guitar solo so well.__

"Whoa, I never meant to brag,  
but I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
but I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got what I wanted now  
and if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
it just feels so good." I kicked the mic stand over. People were cheering and shouting like crazy.

"Thank you," I said, breathing heavily. We played Stand in the Rain by Superchick, Something About the Sunshine by Anna Margaret, How You Love Me Now by Hey Monday, and Complicated by Avril Lavigne.

"Well, we're going to slow things down a little bit with The Older I Get by Skillet." Charlie started to play. (Charlie sings in bold).

I began singing the words to the song,

"_The walls between  
You and I  
Always pushing us apart nothing left but scars fight after fight."_

"The space between  
Our calm and rage  
started growing shorter, disappearing slowly day after day."

"I was sitting there waiting in my room for you  
You were waiting for me too  
And it makes me wonder." I started tapping my foot.__

"The older I get  
Will I get over it  
It's been way too long for the times we missed  
I didn't know then it would hurt like this but I think  
The older I get  
Maybe I'll get over it  
It's been way too long for the times we missed  
I can't believe it still hurts like this."

"The time between  
Those cutting words  
Built up our defenses never made no sense it just made me hurt."

"_Do you believe  
That time heals all wounds  
It started getting better but it's easy not to fight when I'm not with you."_

"I was sitting there waiting in my room for you  
You were waiting for me too  
And it makes me wonder."

"The older I get  
Will I get over it  
It's been way too long for the times we missed  
I didn't know that it would hurt like this but I think  
The older I get  
Maybe I'll get over it  
It's been way too long for the times we missed  
I can't believe it still hurts like this." Charlie came over by my mic. __

"What was I waiting for (**what was I waiting for**_)  
I should've taken less and given you more  
I should've weathered the storm  
I need to say so bad  
What were you waiting for (_**what were you waiting for**_)  
This could have been the best we ever had, __**ohh**__."_

"The older I get  
Will I get over it  
It's been way too long for the times we missed  
I didn't know then it would hurt like this but I think  
The older I get  
Maybe I'll get over it  
It's been way too long for the times we missed  
I can't believe it still hurts like this, hurts like this!"

"I'm just getting older  
I'm not getting over you I'm trying to  
Wish it didn't hurt like this  
It's been way too long for the times we missed  
I can't believe it still hurts like this." Charlie strummed his last note on his guitar.

"Thank you so much you guys. You're amazing. Let's hear it for my band," I shouted. The crowd cheered really loud.

Charlie came up and took the mic out of my hand. He was all sweaty and out of breath, "And, let's hear it for our amazing lead singer, Veritas." That's when the crowd went wild. There were whistles, clapping, cheering, and shouting.

"Thanks so much. Have a good night everybody!" We left the stage, and the big man greeted us, "You guys and girl were amazing. Here's one hundred dollars for each of you." He started to hand out cash.

"Wow," I said taken aback, "Thanks so much." Logan and Ivan slapped high fives.

The big man smiled, "You deserve it." Once he left, we all celebrated.

Fang came backstage, "What are you guys so excited about?" I showed him my hundred bucks. And, all he said was, "You guys deserve it."

I rolled my eyes jokingly, "You are so superficial." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes and walked out to the dancing part. They hired a band after us to just play music. Fang and I slow danced, then I went back to my dorm 'cause I was tired. I drifted off to sleep.


	23. The Beginning of the End

**So, my fellow readers and reviewers! Wait, I haven't been getting new reviews I wonder why that is??? :P**

**JK but I really hope you guys do review. SO REVIEW!!**

**And thanks so much to all my constant reviewers and readers! You mean the world to me!**

**And The Mutant Diaries: Max's Journal should be getting chapter 4 I mean Journal Entry 4 soon! So stay tuned for that!**

**BTW this is the second last chapter! I'm so excited! There's one more after this then an epilogue. If I get enough reviews, I will make a sequel! (You're gonna want me to make a sequel 'cause the end of this fanfic has an awful cliffy)**

**Nothing else to say except for the disclaimer but I'm way too lazy to say it so..**

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

**Veritas POV**

It's been two weeks since the dance, and things have been amazing! Fang and I have been getting along great, but it's been kinda strange between the four of us, Max, Fang, Jake, and me. First off, Jake has been looking at me strangely, and Max has been ignoring me. I don't know what's with those two.

Anyways, I've got classes again today, and I think my first class is P.E. I love P.E. 'cause we all get to use our powers when playing whatever game. Then, I have personal training which I have every week.

I got dressed and headed down to the food court. I wasn't that hungry (which is very rare for me) so I just got an Orange Blast smoothie. I was walking down the hall to my first class when Mason walked toward me.

He opened his big mouth, but I spoke before he got a word out, "No, Mason. I 'm not free tonight, and I would never ever _ever_ want to go out with you," I turned to walk away.

"Veritas…"

"Shut up, Mason and leave me alone!" I told him sternly. I turned around again. I felt his hand on my shoulder.

I turned around this time and said, "Mason, you know what, you look great in blue," that was the color shirt he was wearing, "But, I personally think you would look better in orange." Then, get this; I dumped my Orange Blast smoothie all over him. He stood there in shock. I threw the smoothie's container away in a trash can and walked off to class.

I'd gotten to P.E. just in time. Fang was already there.

The teacher started to speak, "Today in class we're going to be playing dodge ball. Here are the rules…"

My attention was turned to Fang when he started to speak to me, "Where were you?"

"Mason trouble," I sighed.

Fang started to smile a little bit, "Can I beat him up?"

I smiled mischievously, "I think he won't be bothering me for awhile now." Fang held up his hands as if he didn't want to know.

We were divided up into two teams, and things went pretty well from there. Well, things went well for me. Just saying, that dodge ball isn't all that fun when you can walk through any surface. Yeah, I'm always the last one left. It's not really that fun.

Fang and I went to lunch after that. Nothing too different happened. We were gonna sit with Jake, Max, Troi, and Hilari. But, they were being really weird. Jake kept on looking at me and then whispering to Troi. It was bugging the heck out of me, and I wanted to shake him and say him, "Who are you, and what have you done with my best friend?!"

I was getting ticked off, so I abruptly left and headed to personal training. I saw Char there as I usually do. We hugged, and he wished me luck. I thanked him.

"So, Veritas," the big man said, "How's your week been so far?"

I shrugged. One of my disadvantages: Incapability to answer the simplest of questions.

"Well, I have some new information about your parents and the Zor Clan."

I responded, "Hit me with the info."

He sighed deeply, "We've found the location of the Zor Clan's headquarters." My head perked up.

"Really?"

He nodded, "But, Veritas. I don't want you going after them right away. It's too dangerous."

I protested, "But, big man…"

He held up his hand, "I know, Veritas, I know. But, you can't go after them now. I'm sorry." I stormed off.

"Veritas…" I didn't really care if he tried to stop me. Let's see him try to stop me when I'm intangible. I snorted at that thought. I opened the door to my dorm. Fang was doing homework on the computer.

I grabbed my backpack and started to put supplies in it.

"What are you doing in here?"I asked him.

He answered, "Computer's down in our dorm." He paused and looked at what I was doing, "Where are you planning on going?"

"Zor Clan headquarters," I responded, swung my backpack over my shoulder, and ran off to the garage.

**Fang POV**

"Veritas!..." but she was already gone. I ran to my dorm where Jake and Max were. I burst into the room and said, "Guys, Veritas is going to Zor Clan headquarters. We have to stop her." They didn't even speak a word. Max went to round up all the younger ones while Jake and I were getting the AFTs ready.

Soon enough, the flock was back in the air again.

**Veritas POV**

I've got to get there now. What the crap am I doing?

* * *

**If you don't review, you'll end up old and alone with twenty-seven cats. Wouldn't want that to happen, would ya? SO REVIEW!!**

***thunderspark12* :P**


	24. Tragic Loss

**I'm so sorry for not posting and I'm apologizing before hand for what happens in this chappie! Don't kill me! AND REVIEW!! **

**P.S. There will be an epilogue after this!! :P**

* * *

Jake POV

I jumped onto my AFT and hit the gas quickly. It sprung forward. I followed my instincts, my supernatural tracking power, and soon enough was about three yards away from her.

I hit the gas harder and cruised up next to her.

"Veritas, what are you doing?" I yelled.

She glanced over at me, "You know what I'm doing Jake. And you can either help me, or stay out of my way."

I sighed deeply. She's not gonna budge. "Veritas don't do it. Not now, we're not ready!"

Her AFT halted abruptly. She directly spoke to me, "Well when are we gonna be ready, Jake? Five years from now? Ten? Isn't this what you've always wanted? Getting revenge on the Zor Clan?"

She was right; I hated the Zor Clan with my whole heart.

I sighed in defeat, "I don't want to go, but fine." I hated when she knows what I'm thinking.

**Fang POV**

I hovered above the two of them about 500 feet. Jake nodded dully, and they both got back on their vehicles.

I expected both of them to turn around and head back to our residence, but surprisingly they continued moving forward.

I am so helplessly confused right now.

**Veritas POV**

We rode our vehicles through three different terrains before we finally got there.

I hopped off my AFT and walked forward three steps and stopped. I was playing through different scenarios in my head on how I was gonna bust in there.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Fang…" I started, but he silenced my lips with his finger.

"I'll follow you wherever, but I'll never leave you, "he stated. It was the perfect Hallmark moment, but I thought it was sweet.

I kissed him on the lips lightly for a quick two seconds, and I led us back to where the rest of the group was.

"Okay, you guys," I instructed, "Max, Jake, Fang, and I are going in. The rest of you are staying out here and waiting 'til we're done."

Adrian spoke up, "But they killed our parents too!"

"Yeah, Veritas," said Dani.

I sighed," I know, but it's too dangerous. You're staying here, and that's final."

I turned around so they couldn't argue with me anymore and headed towards the building. Max, Fang, and Jake followed.

I walked us all through the wall into a room with boxes, heaters, and pipes everywhere. Fog filled the bottom half of the room.

Jake secretly opened up a metal door that lead to a main room with test tubes, experiments, more fog, and techno geeky stuff.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" an all-too-familiar-voice asked me.

I spun around, "Abel."

He smirked then laughed, "The one and only."

More figures appeared around the room. Some I didn't recognize; some I did.

"Mason?" I asked, "I mean I'm not surprised, but seriously, you settled really low for a villain group."

He didn't respond.

"What the heck is wrong with him? Other than the usual stuff." Max asked.

"Let's say nobody like a big mouth." Mason opened his mouth and his upper and bottom teeth were merged together.

"What kind of sick person would do that?"Max asked again. Abel looked proud of himself.

Jake and I muttered together, "Abel."

**Dani POV**

I was sitting on my AFT doing nothing besides waiting for them to come out when I saw Adrian, Iggy, and Gazzy crawling up the wall into the smoke pipe.

"What are you doing, Adrian?" I yelled at him, "Veritas told us not to go in after them."

He smirked at me then winked, "When did I ever listen to her?" Then he, Iggy, and Gazzy disappeared down the smoke pipe. I motioned for Nudge and Angel to follow me, and we followed the boys. I need to knock some sense into that boy.

**Veritas POV**

We were arguing, using sarcasm, and talking to Abel and his cronies until I came up with a plan. In other words, stalling. I was running out of ideas.

When suddenly, I heard some screaming, and Nudge, Angel, Iggy, Dani, Gazzy, and Adrian fell out of the smoke pipe entrance onto the cold hard floor.

Abel smirked again, "More friends? Well let's start the party; attack!" And soon everything was a blur. The fighting and the fog made me dizzy and my vision wasn't perfectly clear. Iggy and Gazzy came running to me.

I was about to start yelling at them for disobeying me, but they cut me off, "Veritas, we can blow this place up with this new bomb with Abel and his cronies in it. And while we're at it, we can get out and help the experiments escape too. But,…"

"That's great; get the bomb ready and I'll help Nudge and Angel with the escaping part." I ran off to help apparently they were doing just fine themselves, and to my surprise, Abel and his minions were getting their butts kicked major.

The girls got the children experiments out of the way and out of the building. Fang, Max, Adrian, Jake, and Dani were holding off the freaks decently.

Gazzy ran over to me, "Veritas we have a problem." I ran with him back over to where they were preparing the bomb.

Iggy explained, "We can't get the bomb to go off unless someone stays behind to set it off."

I bit my bottom lip, "Do you have any other bombs you could use?"

Iggy shook his head, "None of them have a big enough explosion to blow up this whole place."

I nodded slowly with understanding. There was a long silence.

"Tell me how to set it off."

**Fang POV**

I was doing pretty well fighting these freakish idiots and soon we would be done with this big problem. I kicked the guy hard in the stomach and he fell to the ground in pain.

Red lights started blinking and sirens were going off. I rounded up the others who were fighting with me and started to head out.

I got the rest of them out and came back to get Veritas.

"Come on, Veritas. Time to go," I told her.

She shook her head slowly with tears running down her face. "I'm not going."

"Veritas this is place is going to blow. We have to get out of here." I grabbed her arm, but she slipped out of my grasp.

More tears rolled down her cheeks, "The bomb's not going to go off unless someone sets it." I understood now.

"Veritas I'm not leaving you," I told her sternly.

She disagreed, "If you love me, and the flock, and my gang, you'll go."

I opened my mouth, but she interrupted, "Just promise me this."

"Anything," I said taking her into my embrace.

She sniffled, "You'll take care of Dani and Adrian. They need someone. And Fang, Max needs you to be there for her." I nodded; tears were now trailing down my cheeks. I kissed her long and hard with small bits of debris starting to fall down on us.

She pulled away reluctantly, "Go." I forced myself so painfully to leave her there. It was probably the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my entire life. I ran to get outside.

**Veritas POV**

I was sobbing openly and miserably. All my life has been a waste. Memories and flashbacks took place.

Mom and Dad holding my hands walking me to the Maple Ridge Ice Cream place.

Jake playing with me in our tree house and Dead Man's Cave.

Me meeting Adrian and Danielle.

M parents dying.

Jake comforting me.

Meeting Max and the flock.

Kissing Fang.

Fang telling me he loved me.

I cried painfully and set the bomb off. I let myself fall into the deep black void. Soon everything was gone.

**Jake POV**

I was standing outside waiting for Fang to come out with Veritas. I saw Fang come out crying. He came and stood next to us.

I knew what was happening. "No!" I shouted and ran towards the building, but Fang held me back. I struggled to get free, but couldn't. We were about fifty yards away from the building.

Then it happened. Bits of debris and building flew everywhere. Soon all that was left was ruins and debris. I finally broke free of Fang's grasp. He had become too weak, physically and emotionally, to hold me. I staggered forward a few steps and fell to my knees.

No, this isn't happening, I kept on telling myself. It can't be. Why her?!?!

**? POV (You'll find out who it is in the next fanfic)**

As Jake lay on his knees in denial and sorrow, Fang was crying while holding Max who was sobbing uncontrollably for she had lost a best friend. Adrian and Dani were comforting each other and weeping loudly, and Nudge and Angel were also crying as Iggy and Gazzy tried to comfort them.

The whole time I stood in the distance watching from afar. I had been watching them their whole lives knowing that this would happen. Of course, I'm always at a distance and they don't even know I'm even here. Whether I'm good or evil, I cannot say, but the tragic loss of Veritas will affect their lives forever.

* * *

**It had to be done, I'm sorry!! Review and tell me what you think!! Remember there will be an epilogue with a cliffhanger, so if you want find the answer to the cliffy then REVIEW!!!!! :P**

***thunderspark12***


	25. Epilogue and Preview for Next Fanfic

**I found a song that fits with the title!! YAY!! (happy dances) But sadly last chapter :'( I know it's a sad ending, but I'm gonna add a preview of the next story (IDK WHAT TO CALL IT YET!! GIVE ME IDEAS, AND I MIGHT USE THEM!!!) It's a sequel to Veritas Xi: No Second Chances. Well, anyways, HAPPY EASTER!! Enjoy the last chapter, and since it's the last one I'm gonna add a disclaimer. This is like my third or fourth one this story! Don't forget to REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not James Patterson, so therefore I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the Maximum Ride characters or the song Don't Wake Me by Skillet. (Wow, that was boring, so let me spice it up a bit) PUDDING!!**

**R&R**

* * *

Jake POV

I've been so depressed lately ever since the incident. Everything's been a blur. I can't even talk anymore. It's too painful. I locked myself in my room for three days after _it_ happened.

I'm planning on leaving. Everything reminds me of her. I'll ask the flock to watch Adrian and Dani, and I'll go off for a little bit for some alone time until I get over her. Once I've finished doing that I'll find the flock with Adrian and Dani, and the three of us will go our separate ways. That's my plan.

I still can't believe this happened. Everything precious to me disappeared and slipped through my hands. I sniffled.

"You okay?" a voice said from my doorway. I looked up. It was Max.

I nodded solemnly, "Max… I don't know how to explain this, but, um, I'm gonna leave for a little bit. It's just, I… I can't stay here any longer everything reminds me of Veritas. Could you watch over Adrian and Danielle for awhile until I come back?"

She nodded, "Sure. Anything... But, what about us?"

I sighed deeply, "I'm sorry, but it's not working for me. I like you. A lot, really, but I'm sorry; I can't explain…"

"You can't be with someone when you love someone else. I understand," she said softly, "Friends?"

"Always," I said with a smile. The first time I smiled after Veritas' death. We hugged, long and hard.

I got up and started to walk out, but I stopped in the doorway. "I love you, Max."

She looked up, "I love you, too."

I left to tell Dani and Adrian. I walked down the hall until I found them talking on a bed.

"Hey, guys," I said, "I'm taking a vacation if you know what I mean." Adrian nodded. Dani didn't say anything. Things have been especially hard on her lately. I stretched out my arms. Adrian gave me a quick hug. Danielle hung onto me for a minute or so. I lightly kissed the top of her head.

"You will be staying with the flock while I'm gone. Behave and listen to Max. I'll come back and find you guys when I'm ready. Bye." We had a group hug and then I started to head for the garage.

I passed the entrance to the porch when I heard some singing. It was Fang with his guitar. He was playing a song I had never heard before.

He strummed his guitar and sang:

_"I went to bed I was thinking about you_  
_Ain't the same since I'm living without you_  
_All the memories are getting colder_  
_All the things that I wanna do over,"_

_"Went to bed I was thinking about you_  
_I wanna talk and laugh like we used to_  
_When I see you in my dreams at night_  
_It's so real but it's in my mind,"_

_"And now_  
_I guess_  
_This is as good as it gets,"_

_"Don't wake me_  
_'Cause I don't wanna leave this dream_  
_Don't wake me_  
_'Cause I never seem to stay asleep enough_  
_When it's you I'm dreaming of_  
_I don't wanna wake up," _he launched into the second verse.

_"I went to bed I was thinking about you_  
_And how it felt when I finally found you_  
_It's like a movie playing over in my head_  
_Don't wanna look 'cause I know how it ends,"_

_"All the words that I said that I wouldn't say_  
_All the promises I made that I wouldn't break_  
_It's last call, last song, last dance_  
_'Cause I can't get you back, can't get a second chance,"_

_"And now, I guess_  
_This is as good as it gets,"_

_"Don't wake me_

_'Cause I don't wanna leave this dream_

_Don't wake me_

_'Cause I never seem to stay asleep enough_

_When it's you I'm dreaming of_

_I don't wanna wake up,"_

_"Don't wake me_  
_We're together just you and me,_  
_Don't wake me_  
_'Cause we're happy like we used to be_  
_I know I've gotta let you go_  
_But don't wake me,"_

_"These dreams of you keep on growing stronger_  
_It ain't a lot but it's all I have_  
_Nothing to do but keep sleeping longer_  
_Don't wanna stop 'cause I want you back," _he started to play softer.

_"Don't wake me_  
_'Cause I don't wanna leave this dream_  
_Don't wake me_  
_'Cause I never seem to stay asleep enough_  
_When it's you I'm dreaming of_  
_I don't wanna wake up,"_

_"Don't wake me_  
_We're together just you and me,_  
_Don't wake me_  
_'Cause we're happy like we used to be_  
_I know I've gotta let you go_  
_But I don't want to be alone,"_

_"I went to bed I was thinking about you_  
_'Cause I don't wanna leave this dream_

_Ain't the same since I'm living without you_

_'Cause I never seem to stay asleep_

_I know I've gotta let you go, but I don't want to wake up_." He finished, and strummed his last chord.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my story. Don't forget to REVIEW!! Here's the preview for the next story.

* * *

Streaks of pink flooded across the gray and dirty sky. I looked around. Where the hell am I?

I got up, brushed the dust and rubble off my pants, and started to look around. Ow! Gosh, sprained ankle.

I sat back down. I squinted my eyes shut trying to remember what happened.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Come on, Veritas. Time to go," He told me._

_I shook my head slowly with tears running down my face. "I'm not going."_

_"Veritas this is place is going to blow. We have to get out of here." Fang grabbed my arm, but I slipped out of his grasp._

_ More tears rolled down my cheeks, "The bomb's not going to go off unless someone sets it."_

** END OF FLASHBACK**

How the hell did I survive? As if someone was answering my question, a boy stepped out and said, "Your powers."

"And who the heck are you?" I asked him with annoyance.

He smiled and said, "Your conscience."

No way in heck is this happening.

* * *

*thunderspark12*


End file.
